Hunt on the High Seas
by Charlie Girl 79
Summary: When an old friend of their fathers calls for help the brothers head for an adventure on the high seas. AN: Morgan, Lisa, Jan and Marion have also appeared in Where Have All the Libraries Gone?
1. Chapter 1

Hunt on the High Seas

**Disclaimer: ** Not mine, belong to some guy named Kripke and the CW. It hardly seems fair, but you know what they say…

Thanks go out to TraSan for the beta work and gently pushing me to write more.

**Chapter 1**

Their time spent in the Big Easy would stay with them for awhile. It would take time to recover from their injuries. Time heals all things, or at least allows them to scab over.

Funny but their injuries weren't directly linked to the last hunt. They were linked however to the time spent in a bar on Bourbon Street. Taking a little time to rest and replenish their working capital they stopped at Napoleon's Itch for dinner. The meal was excellent, Jambalaya, with dirty rice and ice cold beer was just what the Winchester's needed.

Now with their hunger and thirst slaked they went off in pursuit of the opportunity to increase their bankroll. Walking through the bar Dean felt like all eyes followed his progress. Stepping up to bar he signaled the bartender and ordered two beers.

Reaching for his wallet Dean pulled out a ten and laid it on the bar. The bartender returned with their drinks and said, "Is this your first time here?" With an affirmative nod Dean turned to scan the bar. "No charge, the first one is always free here. Just be sure to stay and enjoy the show, it will be starting in about forty-five minutes."

"Well that's one way to get people in the door. Thanks. What's to keep someone from saying they've never been here before?" Dean asked as he took a long pull on his beer.

"Names and faces," the bartender said as he tapped his temple. "I've been cursed with a memory for both. So what do we call you?"

"I'm Dean and this," he said clapping Sam's shoulder, "is Sam. Great place you have here, so when do the babes so up."

"The place will be swimming with ladies once the show starts," the bartender said as he went to fill an order for the young waiter who had just stepped up to the wait station.

"Damn, Dean that waiter looks awfully young to be working the bar area," Sam said as he cast his glance in the direction of the teenaged looking waiter.

"Sam, you really shouldn't be checking out the guys in the bar," Dean said as he turned to scope the rest of the bar. "I'm going to see about a game or two before the show starts."

Moving towards the pool tables at the back of the bar, Dean laid a quarter on the edge, reserving his spot in the next game. From the look of it, it wouldn't be long before he could play. Sizing up the competition Dean figured his chances were pretty good to win, he'd just have to slow play this guy to make any real money in the next few games.

The first few games produced some good players. In fact Dean felt his talents were tested by all takers. As one game would finish another player would step forward to try their luck. Now up a hundred bucks Dean said, "This will have to be my last game, I don't want to miss any of the show. I've heard they've got some beauties coming out in a few minutes. Maybe we can hook up after the show."

"Sure, come on back if you don't find what you're looking for in the show," the player named Andy said as Dean sunk the eight ball for the win.

Turning from the pool table Dean spotted Sam still at the bar. Making his way through the ever increasing crowd Dean took a place at the bar next to Sam. Signaling the bartender he ordered two more beers when the show started.

The lights went down, the volume increased as Elton John's 'Your Song' blared through the sound system and the stage filled with about 20 gorgeous women.

'_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live'_

Leaning close to Dean's ear Sam yelled, "Dean, I think we should go!"

"What?!" Dean yelled back, "the show just started and would you look at the rack on that chick!" Dean said as he ogled the tall blonde that sashayed past.

"Dean, we need to leave!" Sam stood and pulled Dean bodily off his stool.

Shaking loose of Sam wasn't easy but when he finally got away Dean turned and ran smack dab into the lovely blonde. "Excuse me, miss. Can I buy you a drink?"

"That would be fabulous. First I'll have to finish this set, and then I can join you. Does your friend want to join us?" The blonde asked in a voice that reminded Dean of smooth whiskey.

"Sam can take care of himself." Dean said dismissively.

"I'll be back, sugar. Save a dance for me," the blonde said as she ran a manicured finger down the side of Dean's face and touched his lips, then turned to glide back through the crowd towards the stage.

Turning, Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his jacket, "Dude, did you get a look at her, she's HOT. You may need to get your own room tonight."

"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea. You just met her and we really need to put some miles between us and our last salt and burn."

"Come on, Sam live a little. All work and no play, makes you a dull boy. We're in the Big Easy, we're on Bourbon street and we're in a bar crawling with gorgeous women," Dean said as he ogled yet another beautiful woman.

"Dean, I really think we should go, NOW!" Sam shouted over the opening strains of _'I Will Survive'._

"Really, Sammy if you want to go, go! You can get our rooms and I'll meet you later." Spotting the blonde headed his way Dean put on his trade mark smile that reached all the way to his eyes. "Hey, beautiful, are you here for that dance?"

"I sure am big boy," she said with a dazzling smile of her own. Linking her arm through Deans she guided him to the packed dance floor.

Sam starred in disbelief as Dean swung the blonde into his arms and held her tight. A mischievous grin took over his face as he watched for the moment when Dean realized his mistake.

With the blonde snuggled close and hands traveling with wild abandon on both their parts Dean suddenly became all too aware of the blond assets...where assets did not belong.

Shoving back from the blonde Dean shouted, "Sonofabitch, dude, you're a dude," just as the music stopped.

"We all are honey, this is _Napoleon's Itch, _where all the queens come to scratch. My name is Micah and you are?" Micah said extending his hand.

"Uh, leaving. Sorry I've got to go," turning from Micah he all but ran back to the bar where he had left Sam.

……………………………………………………………..

From his vantage point, Sam knew the instant Dean became aware of his companions secret. The look of utter shock on Dean's face had Sam laughing so hard his sides were beginning to ache.

Dean was not amused when he reached his brother. "You knew and you didn't stop me," Dean said as he punched Sam hard in the shoulder.

"Dean, you're wrong I told you repeatedly that we had to go. But no, you had your eye on a gorgeous blonde, your words Dean, not mine. You just couldn't hear me over your raging hormones," Sam said as he continued to laugh.

"Sam, we're leaving now. Get off you ass and in the car or you're getting left here to fend for yourself. Damn I need a shower," he said as he shouldered his way towards the nearest exist.

"Hot or cold?" Sam asked as he rushed after his older brother.

"Just shut up, Sam I don't want to hear it."

Just then Andy, from the pool table came up and grabbed hold of Dean. "Dude, that ain't no way to treat a lady."

"That ain't on lady! The bitch was a dude," Dean shouted back.

"Nobody talks about Micah that way!" Andy shouted. Shoving Dean hard in the chest Andy followed as Dean stumbled back trying not to fall.

Sam, stepping up to Dean's side saw the crowd gathering around. "Dean, just walk away," Sam said out the side of his mouth.

"Shut up Sam! So, you think you can take me down, Andy go ahead and try." Dean's eyes flashed with anger as he moved into a defensive stance.

Andy stepped forward, hands curled into fists, circling to his right he threw a sharp left jab catching Dean square on the chin, snapping his head back.

Shaking his head to clear it Dean rushed forward to tackle Andy. Grappling with him to gain the upper hand Dean lifted Andy and tossed him to the ground.

Andy stayed on the ground and as Dean moved towards the door, someone grabbed him by the arm.

Dean turned, swinging and clipped Micah just below the eye. Who would have thought

the blond bombshell would join the fray. Kicking and swinging Micah kept coming at Dean. Landing blows as frequently as 'she' received them.

Sam grabbed Micah from behind as 'she' continued kicking, her arms pinned to her sides 'she' increased the tempo. Sam's shins took the brunt of the damage as he pulled Micah away from Dean.

Andy, rising from the ground charged Dean, toppled him then landed on his chest as Dean fell to the floor. Pummeling Dean's face with his fists Andy took full advantage while Dean tried to draw a full breath into his lungs.

Bucking to dislodge his assailant Dean struggled to wrap his ankles around Andy's neck to cut off his air supply. Managing to lock his ankles around Andy's neck Dean put all his strength into pulling Andy over backwards.

Andy, struggling to maintain his position atop Dean reached to the side holster on his belt for his pig sticker. Just as he cleared the holster Dean pulled him over backwards.

Rocking back with his hands above his head Dean pushed off the floor to spring to his feet. Kicking with his right foot Dean landed a roundhouse squarely on the left side of Andy's head.

As he staggered back Andy grabbed the knife by the blade and threw it with great accuracy.

Seeing the knife leaving Andy's hand Sam dropped Micah and lunged towards Dean. Grabbing his brother Sam hauled Dean towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw too late the beer bottle hurtling towards his head. Stunned by the bottle Sam lost his grip on Dean, as blood oozed from the cut below Sam's eye.

Rowdy, the bartender, waded into the middle of the combatants, grabbing Sam and Dean he shoved then towards the door saying, "I think its best that you two stay out of here! There are plenty of bars on Bourbon Street your kind are welcome."

………………………………………………………..

Getting out of the car Sam grabbed the laptop and headed towards the motel room. Searching blindly for the light switch Sam flipped it and was almost sorry he had found it when he got a look at the room.

The first thing that struck Sam was the color, blood red, the walls were covered in blood red flocked wallpaper that was popular in the late '60's early'70's. Red shag carpet covered the floor, what manner of filth could hide in the depths of the three inch shag. The bed was covered in red velour with gold tassels along the lower edge. Above the bed the ceiling was covered with mirrors. The tassel theme was carried throughout the room, the wall mirror, the lampshades, and the frigging end tables all edged in gold tassels.

"Dean, I'm not sure I can sleep in here," Sam said, "it's like a freaking bordello."

"Dude, are you telling me YOU'VE been inside a bordello? Color me impressed, I didn't think you had it in you," Dean said as he dropped onto the bed nearest the door.

"No, Dean I haven't been inside a bordello, but this is how I would picture it," Sam said with his discomfort written plainly on his face.

"Oh, Sammy you've disappointed me," Dean said with downcast eyes and a shake of his head. "I thought maybe, just maybe…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dean. Don't tell me you've…," Sam paused as the color rose in his cheeks. "No, Dean please don't tell me, I REALLY don't want to know."

"Yeah, right," Dean guffawed, "Like I would ever have to pay for sex. You've seen me in action before, right? Dean Winchester DOES NOT pay for sex!"

"Yeah, I saw tonight as a matter of fact," Sam said with a laugh as pulled the medical kit out of the duffel bag.

After irrigating the wound Sam painstaking stitched Dean's shoulder. The wound was deep, the blade had cut into the deltoid muscle. It would be sore for awhile and they would have to watch for signs of infection. Once the task was complete and Dean had taken something for the pain Sam began to chuckle.

"Man, you had your hands all over that guy. Looked like you where going in for the kill. Then all the sudden you turned white, then green. Dude, I thought for a minute there that you were going to haul off and hit him."

"Sam, shut up!" Dean eyes took on a cold hard stare that would stop most men twice his size.

Sam heedless of the danger continued, "The look that flashed across your face was priceless," laughter erupted as he put the medical kit away. Sam rested his hands on his knees as he struggled to gain his composure.

"Keep laughing funny guy," Dean said as he lay back on the bed.

"Okay, but really you should have seen it from where I was sitting. So, Dean did you get her number?" laughter burst as he opened the bathroom door disappeared inside.

"Shut up, Sammy! Hey, you got any quarters?" Dean shouted through the closed bathroom door.

"What?"

"Magic fingers, you got any quarters?" Feeding the machine Dean rolled onto his back, folded his left arm under his head and chuckled as the magic fingers tickled his spine.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Dean woke up Sam was asleep hunched over the laptop. His bed had not been slept in and he didn't look comfortable at all. Grabbing clean boxers and jeans Dean headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes in a hot shower had all the kinks loosened. Dean emerged feeling remarkably relaxed, the pain in his shoulder was there but all in all life was good in his world.

Sam startled awake when Dean sat on the edge of the bed to lace his boots. "Well Sam, looks like you worked all night long. Did you find anything we might be interested in?"

"Not much, I might have found something, but it's not conclusive," Sam said as he rolled his shoulders and stretched.

"Are you ready for some breakfast? I'm hungry and I need a giant cup of java." Dean said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Dean, wait a minute. I need a shower and clean clothes. Did you leave any hot water?" Sam jumped up grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom, "Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

…………………………………………………………

While waiting for Sam Dean found a couple quarters he had missed last night, dropping them in to the magic fingers he laid back to enjoy the vibration. As he relaxed into the magic fingers the enjoyment was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone.

"Hello," Dean answered shortly.

"Hi, my name is Joe Walker, I know your dad from the corps. I called his cell and got your number. I need some help, I run a sailing ship out of Panama and recently we've had some unexplained accidents. We've lost three passengers and a crew member."

"What makes you think we can help?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Your dad and I talked about what was going on about nine months back, at that time it was just two passengers. John said he was making plans to come down and check it out. He never showed up, he didn't call…nothing. Its like he dropped off the face of the earth."

Sam emerged from the bathroom dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on he mouthed, "Who is it?"

Covering the mic on the phone, Dean mouthed back, 'corps buddy.' "Yeah, it was something like that. Dad died eight months ago," Dean said, the wounded look in his eyes wasn't missed by his younger brother.

"My condolences, John was a good man and spoke proudly of you boys. Maybe this is the wrong time to be asking for your help."

"No, it's okay. Things like this shouldn't wait. Where did you say you sailed from?"

"Panama, we cruise the Caribbean with ports of call, in Portobello, Achu Tupu, Coco Banderos, Nalunega and Tuborgana. There's great scuba diving, pirate lore, beautiful sunsets, partially clothed women, great local food and Jamaican rum."

"Well, Joe you sound like a great travel agent, but we don't have a way to get to Panama. It would take too long to drive and we're not too excited about flying." In the background Joe heard, "Speak for yourself Dean, I love to fly."

"Look I really need your help. The old U.S. of A. is threatening to shut me down, they don't like losing taxpayers," Joe said with a humorless laugh. "All I've got is my ship and I can't afford to loose any business while the US decides whether or not I'm 'offing' passengers!"

"Look, Joe I don't think it will come to that. We'll need to look into the disappearances, do some research. It's going to take some time," Dean said.

"Where are you?" Joe said in a rush of words. "I'll come with the Mandalay to get you. I just need you to get to a deep water port along the gulf."

"We can be in New Orleans in a few days. When can you be there?" Dean asked cautiously.

"It's going to take me about four days, all depends on the winds. I'll take you on as crew, that way you can bring the tools of your trade and you'll have access to the whole ship. Do you know anything about sailing?"

"Never tried it but how hard can it really be?" Dean said with his trademark cockiness. "Sounds like a plan, so we'll meet you in New Orleans in four days. What about passports? I assume we'll need them."

"Yeah, you'll need passports. I know this is short notice so if you don't have the actual passport a print out of the paperwork and receipt will suffice."

"Okay, Joe call when you get to New Orleans and we'll meet you," flipping the phone closed Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "You coming?"

…………………………………………………………

"Dean, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Sam asked as he studied the menu.

"Sure, it looks like our next job has been dumped in our laps. One of dads Marine Corp buddies is having some trouble in the Caribbean. I think I'll have chicken fried steak and eggs over easy," Dean said as the waitress came over to take their order.

"And what will you have, honey?" Betty asked with a smile.

"I'll have the pancakes, eggs over easy, and ham. Thank you, Betty."

"I'll be right back with more coffee," Betty said with a broad wink at Sam.

"Dean, what are you talking about? We're going to the Caribbean? How can we do that in four days? What are we going after?" Sam paused in his questioning to take a sip of his coffee.

"Fire up the machine, geek boy," Dean said rubbing his hands together in anticipation of the meal that was about to be delivered. "See what you can find out about Joe Walker USMC at the time dad was in the Corp. Check out the ship Mandalay based out of Panama and the disappearances from her."

While Sam was searching the web for the requested information, Dean was processing the information himself.

Something didn't feel right. Joes asking where they were, offering to pick them up in the boat in a deep water port, that in itself set off warning bells – maybe Hendrickson was behind this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunt on the High Seas**

**Disclaimer: ** Not mine, belong to some guy named Kripke and the CW. Now if only they would end the writers strike…but wait, maybe this is our chance?!

Thanks go out to TraSan for the beta work and gently pushing me to write more.

**Chapter 2**

"_Fire up the machine, geek boy," Dean said rubbing his hands together in anticipation of the meal that was about to be delivered. "See what you can find out about Joe Walker USMC at the time dad was in the Corp. Check out the ship Mandalay based out of Panama and the disappearances from her."_

_While Sam was searching the web for the requested information, Dean was processing the information himself._

_Something didn't feel right. Joes asking where they were, offering to pick them up in the boat in a deep water port, that in itself set off warning bells – maybe Hendrickson was behind this._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As Dean worked his way through his chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, he thought about the conversation he had just had with Joe Walker. Odd that Joe would call now that they had just finished a hunt and were looking for the next. It felt like a set up, not one for believing in coincidence Dean would rather make sure Hendrickson was busy looking elsewhere for him.

Riffling through his jacket pockets until he found what he was looking for Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Looking over the top of the computer screen Sam asked, "Who you calling, Bobby or Ellen?"

"Neither, just a sec." Turning away from Sam, Dean spoke quietly into the phone. "Hey, Morgan, its Dean Winchester pick up would ya?" Pausing briefly before he continued, "I know you didn't expect to hear from me again but I could use your help. You can reach me on my cell…"

"Dean, don't hang up! I've got to get the answering machine to drop this call," the voice was like well aged whiskey and a little breathless. "Damn thing won't stop, give me your number, I'll call right back."

After giving the number Dean hung up and waited for the call to come in.

Feeling Sam's eyes drilling into the side of his head, Dean turned to see Sam's gaze drop below the level of the computer screen. "What?!" Dean asked impatiently.

"Who are you talking to?" Sam asked in a wheedling voice. When Dean didn't answer he continued, "Are you talking to a girl?"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean said shortly. "I don't have time for this right now. I'm trying to make sure that Hendrickson isn't behind Joe's call."

……………………………………………………………………

Answering his phone on the first ring Dean got up from the table and headed for the door. "Hey, Morgan thanks for calling back."

"No problem, I haven't heard from you in awhile. I kinda thought maybe one of your ghoulies got you," Morgan said with a soft chuckle.

"They keep trying, but between Sam and I we always manage to stay a step or two ahead of them. Have the libraries opened up again?"

"They've just opened on a limited basis and some towns in the area are developing spending bills to extend the hours, beyond what the state is paying. But that's not why you called me is it?"

"Well, no," Dean said hesitantly, "I need your help." There I've said it, Dean thought now just ask her and wait for the answer.

"What do you need, another job? Sorry I've got a great bartender who actually shows up everyday, works his shift and plays by my rules."

"No, I don't need a job, and I told you I wouldn't be back," Dean said sharply.

"Whatever!" Her redheaded temper very clear in the one word response.

"Morgan, look I'm not used to asking for help so I'm not good at it."

"Yeah, I got that part. What do you need?"

"Do Mike, Tony and Ray come into the bar anymore?"

"Dean, what is this about? I've got to open in a few minutes, I don't have time to play games with you right now."

Taking a deep breath Dean plunged in, "Alright, I've got a federal warrant out for my arrest and I need for the Feds to think I'm back in your area. I'm not asking you to do anything illegal, I'm just asking for you to start a rumor that will spread to the right people."

"And you think Mike, Tony and Ray are the guys to do it? Why would they do you any favors?"

"It wouldn't be a favor to me if they called with a tip that I'm in Oregon. Did I forget to mention there's a reward out for information leading to my arrest?"

"So, what's in it for me, Dean? If I say I saw you, and the Feds come here they could close me down and then where would I be? I could lose my liquor license."

"I was hoping my undying gratitude would be enough," Dean said with a mega smile crossing his lips. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't need your help," his voice dropping to a sexy timber.

Even with the distance separating them Morgan could feel Dean's smile through the phone. "Undying gratitude, huh? Are you sure you can spare that much?" Morgan smiled as she and Dean fell into the comfortable banter they had shared when he had been in Medford last spring.

"For you Morgan the sky is the limit. So, do you think you could help spread the rumor, maybe get Jan and Lisa to help? After all Lisa was really into me while I was there. Maybe you could chat her up and she could let it slip to Mike and the guys that she saw my car leaving the bar."

"Do you really think it will be that easy, Dean? The feds aren't that stupid they might come out and check but it wouldn't take long to determine that you aren't still here."

"That's the thing, Morgan, I don't need them to believe it for long. I just need about five days, and then I'll be in the clear for awhile," Dean looked up to see Sam coming out of the restaurant. "Look, Morgan I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need your help. Can you do this for me?"

"Yeah, Dean I'll do what I can, how much time do I have to get this rumor going?"

"Would this evening be too soon?" Dean's voice slipped an octave and took on an intimate tone.

With a sigh of resignation Morgan answered, "Sure, Dean I'll get right on it."

"Thanks, Morgan and have I mentioned how beautiful you look today in your jeans and tee shirt?" Dean said in a teasing tone.

"No, in fact you haven't but it's nice you noticed," smiling to herself Morgan ran her hand self consciously through her hair. "I thought for a moment you had been struck blind. Do you want me to call if Mike and the guys take the bait?"

"No, don't call, if the Feds suspect anything they might subpoena your phone records. I'll call you."

"Dean, don't make promises you can't keep. I'll do you this favor but that's where it ends. If you're in the area again stop in and I'll let you buy me a beer. Say 'hi' to Sam for me. I've got to go, bye."

"Bye, Morgan and thanks again. I owe you." Closing the phone Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala.

"Morgan, huh?" Sam said with a knowing smile and a teasing note.

"Shut up and get in the car, Sam!" Dean said as he strode around to the drivers side of the car, got in and started the Impala.

………………………………………………………..

"Well, Sam, what did you find out about Joe Walker?" Dean said as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Looks like his story checks out. I was able to access the yearbook from when dad was in Boot Camp with Joe. In fact there was a picture of dad, Joe and a couple others as they were running an obstacle course. It's hard to imagine dad that young and carefree."

"Yeah, how time changes things. Any chance the site was tapered with, you know Hendrickson could have doctored the prints to make it look good."

"I know, Dean if they where doctored they did a good job of it. I couldn't see any lines or shadows in the prints that shouldn't be there. The ship checks out too. The Mandalay was built for E. F. Hutton in 1923, he sold it in the '30's to George Vettlesen and it later was used as a research vessel."

"That's a pretty tight history of the ship. Anything happen on board that would interest us?"

"It's taking some digging, but I think Joe's telling the truth. I found where good ol' E. F. took a local woman onto the ship as his companion. Seems she left her children behind to go with Mr. Hutton and the kids apparently drowned while she was on the 'Love Boat'.

"Looks like Joes got a woman in white." Dean said as he lay back on the bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After the lunch rush Morgan started working the phones to recruit the help she would need to spread the story of Dean being back in town. Lisa, Jan and Marion should be here any minute now and were looking forward to a little adventure.

"So, Morgan what's this all about?" Jan asked as she walked up to the bar. "You said Dean called and needed our help?"

"What can I do for the gorgeous hunk of male flesh?" Lisa asked with a predator look in her eye. "He's here isn't he? He's not working for you is he?"

"My god, Lisa get your mind out of the gutter! And no, Dean is not here. Can we talk about this calmly?" Morgan said as she poured drinks for her friends. "Dean called, he needs our help to make the Feds think he's in the area."

"Why, what's he done and how could you even think of offering him a helping hand?" Marion asked, always the voice of reason.

"Look, he didn't give me many details, he's got a Federal warrant out for his arrest. He asked for my help and I don't know why I agreed, but I did. Really, I just wanted to tell him to go to hell. He was nothing but trouble while he was here and when he left it was the best thing that happened to me," Morgan responded vehemently.

"I think she doth protest too much," Lisa said sarcastically. "Let's face it, Morgan, you were hot for the guy."

"Lisa, knock it off," Jan said before turning to Morgan. "Morgan, please explain what is it Dean 'needs' from us." Jan said as she tried to calm her two friends.

"Morgan, I thought you were bitchy when he worked for you. But when he left you were an emotional wreck," Marion said as she took a drink of the beer Morgan had poured. "He really did a number on you whether you want to admit it or not. I really don't think it's a good idea for you to even think of helping him!"

"Just let me tell you what Dean wants and then you can decide if you want to help." Morgan explained the plan Dean had outlined and waited for her friends response.

Lisa was the first to speak, "Morgan, I don't understand why you're even thinking about helping Dean, but I'm in. I'll do whatever I can to make Tony, Ray and Mike believe that Dean was here. Isn't the Rogue Valley Cruise this weekend? Dean would want to show that car of his off." As Lisa spoke she looked to Morgan for confirmation, "Dean's car was an old Chevy, right?"

"Yeah, a black '69 Chevy Impala, chromed and in cherry condition," she answered with a wistful tone. "So, what do you have in mind, Lisa?"

"How about running an ad on the radio inviting the cruisers into the bar? You know, a Cruisers special of some sort, either food or drinks. That way you're getting some classic car traffic and it would be easy to 'notice' Dean's car pulling out of the lot. You know Mike and Ray are still pissed about Dean beating them at pool and darts."

"Yeah, not to mention the fight the three of them couldn't win." Morgan added in an under tone. "That just might work. Now, here's how we work the warrant for his arrest into the conversation."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey, Sammy, are you ready to go? I'm starvin'," Dean complained from his slouched position behind the keyboard. "I've found the place for dinner, it's called Cajun Cabin and they've got jambalaya, gumbo, and fried gator. Hurry up, in there would ya, Sam?" Dean said as he pounded on the bathroom door.

"Just a second, you won't starve in the next five minutes," Sam mumbled around his toothbrush.

"Let's go, Sam. I'm leaving, with or without you." Grabbing his keys off the table Dean headed for the door.

……………………………………………………………

"This place is great," Dean said with his mouth full of fried gator tail.

"Dude, don't talk with your mouth full and swallow what you have before you stuff anything else in there. You're making me sick," Sam said as he sampled his seafood gumbo.

"The food's great but this table couldn't be any closer to the kitchen," Dean complained over the noise.

"You told the hostess you would take any table as long as the food was good. She was right, it's the best meal we've had since we've been in town."

"Good thing we're leaving in a couple days. Otherwise I may have to fall in love with the Cocktail waitress, she's got legs all the way up and damn she's hot. Keeps looking over here with serious F-me eyes!"

"Dean, maybe you should make sure she's what she appears to be. You weren't so lucky last night in Napoleon's Itch."

"Shut up, Bitch!"

"Jerk. Hey, Dean when the waitress comes by again could you have her top off the coffee. I'll be back in a minute," Sam said as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

"No problem," Dean said as Sam rushed past him, signaling the waitress Dean requested Sam's refill as he sopped up the last of his Red Beans and Rice.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"'re you telling me that Winchester bastard wasin here today?" Tony slurred as spittle flew. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he continued, "Nex' time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I'm sure you will, Tony," Lisa purred as she ran her fingernail down Tony's arm. "I heard he's had a run in with the law and there's a reward for information leading to his arrest. I don't want him messing with Morgan again. Somebody needs to stop him. Now where's that flyer Morgan showed me?"

"A reward?" Tony said as he tried to focus his attention on the flyer Lisa waved under his nose.

"Uh-huh, the FBI are looking for information leading to his arrest and it's worth $25,000. Boy, what I could do with that money…" Lisa said wistfully, as she laid the flyer on the bar in front of Tony. "Hey, Morgan you just got a big table, you want me to get them menus and take their drink order?"

"That would be great, thanks, Lisa," Morgan called from the other end of the bar.

"Keep an eye on that flyer for me would ya, Tony?" Lisa said as she wandered over to the table where Marion and Jan waited and watched as Tony took the flyer and headed for the door.

"Men really are the weaker sex!" Lisa crowed in triumph as Tony slipped out the side door.

"Damn, girl you made that look so easy," Jan said. "I almost feel sorry for him. I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble for calling in a false report."

"Not to worry, Jan. Tony is just stupid enough to do the job and not get into trouble."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Just as the last bite went into his mouth Dean heard a commotion behind him, turning in his seat he saw Sam and a waitress collide at the batwing doors at the kitchen entrance.

The waitress was carrying a fully loaded tray of food out to a table of waiting patrons when Sam turned the corner from the restroom and ran into her. The tray wobbled as both Sam and the waitress tried to right it.

As plates of etouffee, catfish, jambalaya and ribs danced off the tray and fell to the floor Sam made one last attempt to stop the cascading dishes. Only to find his hand full of the waitress' bosom, the blush that sped up Sam's neck and face was followed by a resounding slap.

Apologizing profusely, Sam jerked his hand back as if he had touched a red hot stove. "I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean to a grab you…I was trying to grab the plate. Please accept my apologies, I meant no harm I just wanted to help," Sam then turned and walked out of the restaurant without a backward glance. Before he got to the door he heard a sound that would haunt him for months to come, the sound of his brother's laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunt on the High Seas**

**Disclaimer:** I make no money in the writing of this fiction. I sincerely hope the real writers soon return to work.

Thank you for your time, Trasan. I really appreciate all your help and support.

**Chapter 3**

_Apologizing profusely, Sam jerked his hand back as if he had touched a red hot stove. "I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean to a grab you…I was trying to grab the plate. Please accept my apologies, I meant no harm I just wanted to help," Sam then turned and walked out of the restaurant without a backward glance. Before he got to the door he heard a sound that would haunt him for months to come, the sound of his brother's laughter. _

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean paid the bill and exited the restaurant as quickly as he could. Still laughing Dean walked up beside Sam and clapped him on the shoulder. "Man you should have seen your face when you came up with a handful of breast. You make me proud, Sammy."

"Stop laughing, Dean you sound like a jackass braying," Sam huffed. "I don't suppose you brought my coffee?" Sam implored.

"Sorry, dude, I thought I should get out here before you grabbed anyone else's breast. I applaud the move, but it's usually a good idea to get the girls number before you cop a feel," Dean said with a mega watt smile.

Slugging Dean in the shoulder as they pulled out of the parking lot, "Shut up, Dean!"

"Sammy, you know I can't do that. This is just too good to let go."

"Well, if that's the case, at least the girl I had my hands on was real. Unlike you I actually touched a breast!" Sam's dimples came out in full force as he turned the conversation to the previous night's escapade in the gay bar.

Dean slapped Sam on the chest, "So maybe I'll stop teasing you about the waitress if you promise to forget about Napoleon's Itch."

"No deal, you had your hands all over that guy. Napoleon's Itch is too good to pass up!" Sam said with a belly laugh.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Feeling the slight vibration on his hip he pulled out the phone and flipped it open. "This is Henrickson," listening intently he took out his note pad and wrote a few brief lines.

"I've gotcha Winchester!" he said triumphantly.

"What's going on Victor?"

"Dean Winchester has been spotted in Medford, Oregon. There's a flight to Portland leaving in two hours. With any luck we can take him down in the next 24 hours," the smile that crossed Henrickson's face was not pleasant, it had a feral look to it.

"You've been after the guy for awhile. Are you sure this is a real sighting?"

"I have to believe it is. The local cops have heard from five or six locals who have reported seeing him and his car. It's the best lead we've had in months. I've asked the Portland Bureau to send a team down to sit on Winchester until we can get there."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"It's Morgan, the cops have been here. Looks like it's working. Stay safe," Morgan hung up the tracker phone, removed the battery and crushed the phone under her boot heel. Dropping the phone into the garbage can amongst the baggies of dog droppings she walked briskly through the dog park and back to her '67 GTO.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

So far their luck was holding Sam and Dean had found a house in the Bywater district to squat in while they waited for Joe to call. This part of New Orleans was still in need of recovery, some work was being done to gut and restore homes but few homeowners had returned. No one had come back to this or the next block.

The house was a two story built in the fifties, the power lines were intact and the roof appeared to be in good shape. But what waited behind the door was a mess, the downstairs area was still covered with a foot of dried sludge, furniture ruined by the flooding had yet to be removed and the plaster showed signs of black mold. The upstairs smelled musty but was otherwise habitable for a short time. The down side was that water and sewer services hadn't been reestablished.

"Are you ready yet?" Sam said as he waited for Dean by the back door, hands deep in his pockets as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, I can see that. Aren't you too big to be doing the potty dance? Hell, Sam we're guys and the world is our toilet. There's no one around out here just go outside and pee."

"That is not my problem Dean, I really need to go now and if you don't hurry I may not make it out of the car."

"You do that in my car and I'll rub your nose in it and throw you out, just like Pastor Jim used to do with the stray dogs he brought in. Do you remember the time you hid the pile under the cowboy hat? I never saw Pastor Jim laugh as hard as he did that night, he was cleaning up after we went to bed. He was sitting in the middle of the floor next to a pile of poop with your cowboy hat in his hand and tears rolling down his face."

"Yeah, I've heard the story before but I tell ya, I don't remember! Can we just go now?!"

"Yep, funniest thing I had seen in my life, a grown man laughing at a pile of shit. Personally I think it's just sick," Dean said as he shouldered his way past Sam.

"Let's get something to eat and see if there is anything else we can find out about the Mandalay. We've got a good start but I want to be sure we're not walking into some trap laid by Henrickson or anybody else." Cranking up the volume on _"Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution"_ by AC/DC.

As they pulled onto the main road Sam's leg took on a life of its own. At first it appeared he was just keeping time with the music. As they made their way winding towards the diner the tempo Sam's leg far out paced the music. But when Dean made a left turn heading in the opposite direction, Sam's whole body tensed as he cast a pleading look at Dean. "What the hell are you doing? Maybelle's is the other way and I REALLY gotta go," Sam whined.

"Sorry. Sam but we've got company, that pickup has been on our tail since we turned on Derbigny street and it's made every turn we have," Dean said as he glanced again into the rearview mirror.

Signaling a left turn Dean started through the next intersection before he jerked the steering wheel to the right and rammed his foot to the floor. The Impala responded immediately and with tires squealing on the pavement careened around the corner. Half a block down Dean broke hard and pulled the wheel to the right into an alley. Dean again checked the mirror but the truck was gone, slowing the car as they neared the next intersection he checked both directions with no sign of the truck.

"Looks like we lost him. You okay, Sam, you don't look too good?" Dean asked, brotherly concern etched into every word.

With a deeply furrowed brow Sam turned to face his brother. "Dean, I'm not going to last much longer, so stop fooling around and get me to a diner!" he said through tightly clenched teeth.

Turning his head to look at his little brother with a glint in his eye and a poorly concealed smirk, "What ever do you mean, 'stop fooling around?' I'm just trying to keep us safe until we can get out of here and into the warm waters of the Caribbean."

"Safety be damned you pull into the first gas station, fast food, diner or grocery store. Anywhere there is a public restroom and do it now!"

Seeing an AM/PM Dean signaled the turn and pulled up to the pumps. "Baby needs fuel, grab me a cup of coffee while you're in there."

Sam had already jumped out of the car and was headed across the tarmac in a butt clenching gait.

Seeing this Dean chuckled as he turned his attention to inserting the nozzle and starting the flow. "Timing really is everything, if there's no line he should just make it," he muttered under his breath as a full blown smile crossed his face.

There hadn't been a truck behind them until Dean had taken evasive action. If the truth was told he was bored and it seemed like an easy diversion.

As he waited for the pump to shut off Dean lost focus and thought back to the some of the diversions he and Sam had used to pass the time. Anytime they had to go to deep cover it was boredom that became the enemy, once the weapons were cleaned and supplies replenished there wasn't much else to do.

Growing up they had used the time to hone their hunting and fighting skills. Untold motel rooms had been witness to the destruction the bored Winchester boys could wreak. But always before they pulled out the room was put back together, as best they could.

"_Ok, Sam, we've got the medical kit set up just like dad taught us. Our knives are sharpened and stashed in the duffle bag. What else do we need to do before dad gets back tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know Dean but I'm tired of doing this. Can't we go outside to play outside until it gets dark?" Sam whined._

"_Exactly how will playing outside help you become a hunter, Sam?" Dean said in his best imitation of his dad's drill sergeant voice._

"_If we play hide and go seek I can practice my tracking skills and you can work on laying a false trail," hope filling his voice as he pleaded with his expressive green eyes._

"_Ok, first I'll hide and you find me, then you can hide and I'll find you. Only rule is you can't be out of sight of our room, just in case dad comes home early and we have to get inside fast."_

"_Ok, I'll count real slowly to twenty and then I'll come find you." Sam said as he covered his eyes and started counting._

_Dean opened the door of the motel room and headed off in the direction of the dumpster, the gate had been open the last couple days and he could see if Sam was really aware of his surroundings. Closing the gate Dean continued on to his next hide out. Making his way in the shadows Dean went to the coffee shop next door and slouched down in the seat, he could still see the door and watch Sam at the same time._

_Sam came out of the motel room and started checking underneath the cars near their room then fanned out to check behind the planters along the front of the motel office. Heading for the laundry room with the big commercial washer and dryer Sam checked the drums of both machines and behind the stacks of sheets and towels._

_Dean, watching from the coffee shop was impressed by the thoroughness of Sam's search. But the kid still hadn't noticed the dumpster gate. _

_Sam worked his way along the south side of the parking lot where a hedge separated the motel property from the grocery store parking lot, checking over his shoulder to make sure the motel room was still in sight. _

_Finally Sam checked the gate by the dumpster, opening it slowly he checked around the sides and behind the dumpster until he was sure Dean wasn't hiding there. Pulling a wooden box to the front of the dumpster Sam climbed up to check inside, thinking it would be a great place to hide when it was his turn._

_Lifting the lid was hard, he thought, but by shoving the lid it finally fell back and he looked inside. Climbing onto the lip of the dumpster Sam leaned forward to make sure Dean wasn't along the back side of the container when he lost his footing and fell face first into the garbage. _

_Spitting and sputtering Sam righted himself inside the container and tried climbing the side wall hoping to get out before Dean came looking for him. Frustrated tears coursed down his cheeks as he was unable get even one leg over the edge so he could pull himself over the side._

"_Dean is not going to like this," Sam muttered under his breath as he wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve. _

_Dean watched from his vantage point in the diner, but couldn't see his brother because to the fence surrounding the garbage dumpster. "He's been in there awhile," Dean thought as he stood to pay for the soda he had ordered. _

_Leaving the diner Dean walked toward the dumpster and heard Sam ranting as he tried to figure a way out. _

"_Come on Sam pull yourself up and over the edge," Sam said in a gravelly voice mimicking his dad. "Winchester's don't give up. Winchester's don't cry."_

_Hearing Sam, Dean walked up the side of the dumpster and peered in as Sam leaped up to grab the edge of the container. Stars burst before his eyes as Sam head slammed into Deans. _

_Both fell back and shook their heads, trying to clear the stars. "Damn it, Sammy that hurt!" Dean exclaimed. _

"_Dean, get me out of here."_

"_Ok, garbage boy, if you were hungry all you had to do was say something and I would have fixed some dinner." Reaching over the side Dean grabbed Sam's hands and hauled him out._

"_Dude, you're going to need a shower and you'd better hope dad doesn't get back tonight. I just finished the laundry and now I have to wash what you're wearing," Dean said as he brushed debris from Sam's hair._

"_But, I had a shower yesterday and I don't stink too much and I haven't had my turn yet," Sam whined._

"_You have no clue how bad you smell and I just found you. You're taking a shower and then going to bed."_

_Smiling as Sam grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom, Dean grabbed the laundry soap and a bunch of quarters and waited for Sam's dirty clothes._

Dean startled when Baby's door creaked open and Sam dropped into his seat. Dean clicked off the pump and paid the attendant. The money he had won at Napoleon's Itch wouldn't last much longer, thinking they should go out this evening and replenish their money supply. At least that would provide a distraction this evening, now they would just have to make it through the next couple days.

Sliding into the Impala Dean noticed only one cup of coffee in Sam's hands. Reaching for the cup Dean's hand was swatted away.

"Hands off," Sam growled, "this ones mine. You want one go get it yourself!"

"Hey, what's the deal? I asked you to bring me a cup when you went in," Dean said with a glare for his younger brother.

"Sorry, dude I was a little preoccupied when we finally got here, I guess I didn't hear you."

"Good thing for you, it's only a couple miles back to Maybelles," Dean said as they pulled out and headed for the diner.

……………………………………………………

Annie came by with a refill for the two young men who had been coming in the past couple days. "Your meal will be up in a couple minutes guys. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Just the food when it's ready," Dean said with a smile. Suddenly the smile hit mega watt voltage, "Damn, would you look at those two," as a low whistle escaped his lips.

Sam turned slightly in his seat to follow Dean appraising gaze, "Dean, really do you have to objectify every woman you see?"

"Object if you want, Sam but I think I'm in love."

"Love, Dean or are you just thinking with the brain in your pants?" Sam said as he got a good look at the two women Dean had set his sights on.

The women had just entered the diner and were headed in their general direction. Both were dressed in overalls and work boots, but the results were as different as their hair color.

The buxom blonde was wearing overalls that fit like a second skin, a hot pink tank top and her short spiked hair wasn't much longer than Dean's but as it was styled was incredibly sexy. The other overall clad beauty had dark hair but the longer Sam stared the more dimensions her long hair revealed.

At first glance her hair appeared black but as the light shifted it was actually a deep burgundy, her overalls while not skin tight hugged her body hinting at what lay beneath.

Laughing lightly at something the blonde had said Kendall slipped into a booth with her back to Sam. "Didi, would you be serious for just a minute? We're volunteering today to help a family reclaim their home. This is not an opportunity for you to hook up with some hot, sweaty construction guy."

"Really, Kendall, I think it's a great way to meet guys. Besides this will count as community service, I've got another twenty-eight hours and I'm free. I still think it'll be a great way to meet guys."

"Have you even looked at any of the brochures? Most of the people involved in the rehabilitation of New Orleans are retired church goers trying to spread the word through hard work. The likelihood of your hooking up I'd say are pretty slim," Kendall said as she perused the menu.

"Don't be a stick in the mud! Just because you aren't searching for your Mr. Right doesn't mean that I won't find mine while I'm serving time."

Annie walked up with Sam and Dean's breakfast, chicken fried steak and eggs for Dean and a ham and cheese omelet for Sam. Stopping at the girls table she greeted them both, "So what will it be today girls? Are you working on the recovery project on Prieur Street today?"

"You know us, Annie, always trying to help out in the neighborhood. I'll have bacon and eggs, over easy, and wheat toast."

"Good thing for the neighborhood you can't keep yourself out of trouble. Child I don't know where you put all that food. Why I just carry your meal out here and gain three pounds. Kendall darling what are you having this morning?"

"A two egg mushroom and Ortega omelet, wheat toast dry, orange juice and keep the coffee coming, it's going to be a long day."

"No problem, I'll be back with a fresh pot in two shakes," Annie said as she walked to the kitchen and hung the order on the wheel.

"I hear we'll be tearing the carpet out this morning and pulling the plaster down off the walls. Looks like you can cut a lot of time off your community service time," Kendall said with a wry smile.

"I'm looking to kill two birds with one stone. Knock some time off and maybe meet someone new. The local guys are a bunch of losers and nothing's going to be happening until Mardi Gras or spring training to bring any new guys into town."

………………………………………………

Dean shifted to the left to maintain visual contact with the blonde. Finishing his steak and eggs he pushed his plate away, reached for the near empty coffee cup and caught Annie's eye as he raised the cup.

Annie responded to his nonverbal cue after delivering breakfast to a family of six. "Will there be anything else for you boys?"

"Just coffee and the check," Dean said with a high voltage smile. Reaching across the table to snag a slice of toast from Sam's plate he said, "you going to finish that sometime today, Sammy?"

"Hey, you didn't ask for that," Sam huffed. "I'm almost done. When did Joe say he'd be here?"

"He said it would take him about four days to get here, I figure he'll be calling tonight or tomorrow."

"Good, I've been doing more research. It looks like there have been other disappearances from the Mandalay. Back in the thirties a man by the name of Ely Johnston disappeared while on a cruise around the Caribbean. It was reported as a suicide, seems he jumped overboard. From what I can find there were reports of a loud fight between Johnston and an unnamed female, he was booked onto the cruise as a party of one and no one saw the woman before or after he left the ship."

"So what makes you think he was connected with the woman?" Dean asked as he flashed a mega watt smile at the blonde in the next booth.

"Well based on the report that was filed by the ships captain and local authorities. Johnston was seen coming onto the ship alone and had only booked passage for himself. His reservation was listed as a pleasure trip and he rarely left his cabin. It's kind of odd that he would be overheard arguing with a female if he wasn't seen with anyone."

"So, was there a woman traveling alone on the cruise?" Dean asked.

"Not on the manifest. All couples or families, not even a single woman of age in the families. I guess it could have been one of the married women, but they were all accounted for at the time good old Ely went missing. I've been thinking that maybe the woman in white tried to seduce Ely then took her revenge by driving Ely off the ship when he started to respond to her advances. I googled Ely Johnston and found that he had been in the society pages he was recently engaged to Amelia Carnegie, the niece of Andrew Carnegie. I'm thinking that this little trip of his was a final farewell to bachelorhood."

"I also found three disappearances while the ship was registered to the University of Virginia as a research vessel. The reports were much the same, single man lost at sea after being overheard fighting with a woman. Not even the research assistants on the ship had seen the missing in the company of anyone while on the ship. The weird part is that while the ship was in the Universities possession no one really looked into the disappearances, at least not that I can find."

"That's nice Sam. Are you ready to leave yet?" Dean asked as he smiled and raised his coffee cup in a silent salute to the blonde at the next table.

"Dean, are you even listening? What was I just saying?" Sam asked with a pinched mouth.

'_Oh god he's got his pinched mouth prissy face on now,'_ Dean thought as he tried to recall what his brother had been saying. "Yeah, multiple disappearances all have the deceased arguing with an unknown woman they don't seem to be traveling with, I got it Sam."

……………………………………………..

"Kendall, don't look but that guy at in the next booth is hitting on me," Didi said under her breath. "He's good looking but it's kind of creeping me out. He's been winking at me and wriggling his eyebrow at me."

"So flirt back. This could be your Mr. Right," Kendall said with a teasing note in her voice. "Maybe you could ask them to join us or meet us for lunch. Heck why don't you just get his number and address, then when we're done on Prieur street you can hook up and screw his brains out?"

"Kendall, be quiet! God, sometimes you're such a bitch." Just as the word bitch left her mouth she looked up and caught the guy staring intently at her.

Not sure what conversation he was having it looked suspiciously like he was calling her a jerk.

……………………………………………..

"Bitch," Sam said following the pattern he and Dean had fallen into.

"What…?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"You said jerk, I answered bitch, I'm not sure what you're talking about," Sam replied.

"Huh…, I didn't call you a jerk, jerk. I think the blonde just called me bitch."

"Why would she call you a bitch? You haven't even talked to her and unless you slipped out late last night I don't think we've ever seen these girls before." Sam said as he closed the laptop and stashed it in the satchel.

"I don't know who she is or why she would call me bitch," Dean said as he leaned across the table to grab another slice of toast from Sam's plate. Stuffing the toast into his mouth he chewed it aggressively, "Who the hell does she think she is calling me "bitch" I ought to go over there and give her a piece of my mind…she's standing right next to me isn't she?"

"Yep," Sam said as he smiled up through the hair hanging across his forehead. "I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean," he said extending his hand to the blonde in overalls.

"Hi, I'm Didi and this," pulling her companion to stand beside her, "is Kendall. Why did you just call me a jerk? If that's your idea of a pick up line you've got a lot to learn about women."

"Ahh, no, that wasn't a pick up line just now but I may have to add it to my repertoire. It got you to come over and talk to me didn't it?" Dean asked with a mega watt smile.

"Let me tell you why I came over here. I, ah came over here ask if, ah you are part of the construction crew working on the Prieur street project? We heard a new crew was coming in from out of state to help and thought you might need directions,' looking to her friend for back up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunt on the High Seas

**Hunt on the High Seas**

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester's aren't mine. But eye candy must be shared.

Really we'll get to the high seas soon.

**Chapter 4 **

"_Let me tell you why I came over here. I, ah came over here ask if, ah you are part of the construction crew working on the Prieur street project? We heard a new crew was coming in from out of state to help and thought you might need directions,' looking to her friend for back up. _

……………………………_**.**_

"No, we're not with a construction crew needing directions." Dean said as he stood to meet the challenge. "Well now that we've been introduced, why did you call me a bitch?" Dean asked as they walked to the register.

"I didn't call you a bitch I was telling Kendall not to be a bitch." Didi said as Dean moved aside to let her pay her bill first. "Why'd you call me a jerk?"

"Sorry, that's a conditioned response, something Sam and I have done for a years. I wasn't even aware I had said it until Sam called me a bitch."

………………………………………………..

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" Kendall asked as she passed in front of Sam to head for their car.

"No, originally Kansas, but we move around quite a bit." Sam said with a shy smile. "Do you live in the area? We've been blown away by the devastation we've seen here. "

"Yeah, we grew up here. Some areas hardly show any lasting effects of Katrina then you get out of the downtown area and you see block after block of desertedneighborhoods.Today we're going over to Prieur Street and work on a reclamation project. If you're not doing anything maybe you could stop by and help for awhile. I'm sure they can use all the extra hands they can get," Kendall said as she opened the door to her little yellow '69 VW Bug.

"I'm not sure what Dean has planned but we'll keep it in mind," Sam said with his hands pushed deep into his pockets.

"Well, if you get the chance the project is at 1424 Prieur Street, we'll be there till about 6 pm tonight and again tomorrow. If everyone donated a little time and labor we could make a big difference. Sorry, I get a little charged up over the lack of assistance most of New Orleans has received. Don't get me wrong FEMA does what it can and Brad Pitt's 'Make It Right' project is going to help the ninth ward with affordable and sustainable housing for 150 families. But there is a lot that the average citizen can do with little or no out of pocket expense. Those with the pockets can help with the financing if we can get people to volunteer their time."

"It sounds like you're very passionate about the project. What got you involved, if you don't mind my asking?" Sam said with genuine interest.

"Well, I grew up here, went away to college, graduated then came back to start my career in Family Law. I came back to join my dads law firm, then Katrina hit and I found that I wanted to do more than handle divorces, custody battles, and establishing paternity. When Katrina hit it all became so pointless for me. Here were people without homes or someone to fight for their rights and handling a divorce in the middle of the storm just wasn't where I wanted to be anymore. So I started lobbying for more support for families in the area and that put me in contact with some great volunteer opportunities and here I am today, taking Didi to do her community service at the Prieur Street project," drawing a deep breath Kendall continued.

"The project was set up to reclaim homes that are structurally sound and can be renovated. That is probably way more than you really intended to know," Kendall said as she ran a hand through her long, burgundy colored hair.

"Well I did ask and it's good to see that you're doing what you feel is right for the betterment of your community. Sometimes you start into a career before you find out that it's not the right time or place to be."

"That sounds like the voice of experience," Kendall said. Though made as a statement the look in her eye implied the question.

"Yeah, I was pre law at Stanford until about two years ago when Dean came knocking on my door and brought me back into the family business. Then some things changed and school was forgotten."

"So, what do you do? You said you weren't in construction."

"Right now we're waiting for a friend to call. He has a sailing ship and needed some help so we're heading for the Caribbean in a few days."

"Sounds heavenly, blue skies, pristine water and a balmy breeze in the afternoon," Kendall said wistfully.

"Yeah it'll be something like that, actually we're going to crew for the guy until he can find someone to take the jobs permanently," Sam said as he turned to find Dean leaning against the hood of the Impala.

…………………………………………………..

"Oh, so bitch and jerk are terms of endearment?" Didi asked as she pulled a lipstick out of her bag and carefully applied a fresh coat.

Watching closely Dean didn't miss the invitation in her eyes as she wound the lipstick down and lightly rubbed her lips together. The pause that followed was long but neither seemed willing or able to break the silence. Green eyes flashing Dean looked into the depths of Didi's blue eyes and nearly drown.

"Ah, yeah, term of endearment," Dean stammered trying hard to gain control of his wild imagination.

"So, we'd better get going before the courts mark me as a no show for the community service project today."

"Community service, what did you do?" Dean asked.

"Well, they called it looting, but actually I was helping my boyfriend move some stereo equipment and big screen TV's to a safer location after Katrina. It was just a misunderstanding between an over zealous cop and my boyfriend's boss."

"So, they caught you red handed, huh?"

"Not exactly," Didi answered, "I was waiting in the truck and Joe Don was closing up the back, when this cop came out of nowhere with his gun drawn. Joe Don took off running, left me there with the cop and the stuff."

"I got to plead it down to possession of stolen property and because the jails were in no better shape than the rest of New Orleans I got community service instead of jail time. Haven't seen Joe Don since, bastard took off and found somewhere in the Bayou to hide, I hope the gators got him."

"Well I'm glad to see you're not bitter." Dean said with a crooked smile.

"No need to be, I told the cops all I could about the slimy Cajun. I just hope they catch him before he shows up on my doorstep, I'd have to kill him and here they don't let you plead a capital case."

"And you're way to good looking to last long in jail." Dean said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well on that happy note I think I'll be going. It was good to meet you, Dean," Didi said as she leaned over and kissed him soundly.

Deepening in the kiss, Dean pulled Didi into his arms and the cradle of his hips.

Pulling back from the embrace Didi smiled as she slapped Dean hard across the face. "I'll see you later."

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked her retreating figure.

"I just wanted you to think about me." Didi said as she slammed the door of the bug.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Walking into the dimly lit bar he paused to let his eyes adjust before continuing towards the bar. "Are you the owner?"

"Nope, she's in the back. I'll get her for you."

"Hey, Morgan, there's someone waiting to see you," Matt said as he walked into the office.

"Who is it?" Morgan asked as she rifled through the stack of invoices on her desk. "Damn, it should be right here."

"He didn't give his name but from the looks of him he's not from around here."

"Dean," she whispered under her breath, standing up she ran her hands through her hair, smoothed the wrinkles from her shirt and she walked into the bar. The smile she had been wearing slipped from her face as she scanned the bar for his familiar face.

"Hendrickson, FBI and you are?"

"Morgan Charles, I own the place. How can I help you?"

"We got a report that Dean Winchester was seen leaving your bar and I was wondering what you know about it."

"The last time I saw him was last spring, he worked here a couple of days while I looked for a full time bartender. I haven't seen him since he left."

"I got a report from the local police that said his car was seen pulling out of the parking lot. Do you know anything about that?" Hendrickson said as he studied Morgan's body language looking for tells that would indicate she was lying.

"I overheard a couple of regular customers saying they thought they saw his car. But heck, we just had a classic car cruise and rally here so anything is possible."

"So you're sure you haven't seen him or talked to him recently?" Hendrickson asked.

"No, I haven't seen him. I think he called here a while back but I don't remember exactly when that was. He was asking about our libraries, they had been closed when he was here last spring, but they have since reopened."

"Is there anything else you remember about the conversation?"

"The only other thing I remember is thinking, _'what the hell was that_ _about?' _he called right before the lunch rush so we didn't talk long and I was busy with arranging advertising during the car rally and getting the bar open."

As Hendrickson watched and listened to Morgan he thought, '_she knows more than she's saying_' but there wasn't anything specific he could put his finger on. It was just a hunch, but hunches had paid off before.

Trying a different tact Hendrickson asked, "Could you give me the names of the guys that saw Winchester?"

"I'm not sure who made the report about seeing Dean's car here, but the regulars I overheard were Tony Reyes, Mike Jones and Ray Jacoby. They usually come in around 4:30 or so for a couple hours most nights. I've got the coldest beer in town."

"If you remember anything else you can reach me at this number," he said as he pulled his business card out and handed it to her.

Looking at the card before she slipped it into her hip pocket Morgan said, "Sure, if I think of anything else I'll call."

Hendrickson left the bar but still had the feeling there was more that Morgan Charles knew that she hadn't told him. He would come back to talk to Reyes, Jones and Jacoby. If he had to he could pull them in to the police station to talk, but first he'd try on their turf.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, what are we going to do about passports? There is no way we can leave the US and come back through customs without one," Sam said as they pulled out of Maybelle's and headed towards the safe house.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Sammy, we've got proper documentation in the file box under the seat." With a sad look in his eyes he continued, "Dad and I got the passport stuff together while you were at Stanford and we were working an angry spirit in south Texas."

"I haven't seen any passports in the ID file before. What are you hiding them for?" Sam huffed as he blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Get a grip Sam I'm not hiding them, we just haven't needed to use a passport before. I'm just glad dad thought it while we were in one place long enough to get it all done."

"So, are we using our own names on the Mandalay?"

"No way, Hendrickson would be onto us like stink on shit. If I remember right Jason Teague and Dean Forester, it's been awhile since I've really looked at them."

"So, I have to answer to Jason on the ship?"

"No, for once in your life you get to be Dean, you lucky dog." As they pulled the Impala into the side yard of the house they had squatted in. Getting out of the car Dean opened the back door and pulled the back seat up to reveal the file box secreted there. Locating the passports Dean tossed them to Sam.

"Are you going to be able to not answer to Dean?" Checking the passport with the name Dean Forester, Sam saw his eighteen year old face staring back. "God, this picture is awful!" Staring back at Sam was the only evidence of Dean's Nair prank. "Couldn't you find one when I actually had hair?"

"Dude, it looks just like you, it was the only photo we had of you that could be used for a passport," the smile on Dean's face reached his eyes, one moment the joy was there then as quickly as it came it was gone.

"It's going to be really awkward if every time someone asks me something you answer. Maybe it would be best if we don't spend much time together."

"I'm not sure that's going to be possible, we'll just have to be careful when others are around. I've been checking out the Mandalay, it's not a very big boat, about 240 feet long and about 30 feet wide, it's not going to be easy to stay apart the whole time we're on board."

"Dean, the Mandalay is not a boat, she's a tall ship. If you don't want to look like an idiot you really need to educate yourself in the vernacular of the sea."

"I'm not a total idiot, port is the left side of the ship, starboard is the right. Stern is the back and bow is the front. You eat in the mess, the food comes from the galley and you pee in the head. And you never ever want to kiss the gunner's daughter," the gleam in his eyes begged Sam to ask the question.

Quirking his brow Sam asked, "So what is kissing the gunner's daughter and where did you find that bit of trivia, on a Snapple lid?"

"Wikipedia, I found all kinds of nautical terms, although I can't say there was much I could use. Kissing the gunner's daughter is bending over a barrel and being beaten with a cane or cat of nine tails. I'm thinking that's one chick I'll stay clear of."

"I just hope you can resist, once you're on the ship."

"Yeah, right but what can I say, chicks dig me. You know, Didi from this morning was pretty irresistible and her friend seemed into you. Maybe we should check out the project they're working on today."

"Dean, we have things to do before Joe calls, we need to be ready to go when he gets in port. By the way have you heard from Morgan again?"

"Not since she left the message saying she thought the plan was working to draw Hendrickson away from us. I just hope Joe calls soon so we can get out of here. You know me, I don't want to stay in one place too long, it cuts down on the number of pool players I haven't beaten. I think I'll go out again this evening to see about making more money for when we get back."

"We could always find something to hunt around here. It shouldn't take more than a couple hours to find something in the neighborhood," reaching for his laptop Sam started to boot it up.

"Sam, what are you doing? There's no electricity here, what makes you think you're going to get a WiFi connection? One hunt at a time, Sam. We don't know how long this thing with Joe is going to take or how quickly we can get back here."

Ignoring Dean's questions Sam snapped the laptop closed before asking, "How's your shoulder doing? I ought to check it and make sure it's healing and not infected."

"My shoulder's fine. I'm bored and I don't want to hang out here all day," the whining tone was not concealed, the pout evident as he went into the house to recheck the weapons he had packed for the trip.

Sam followed Dean, settling next to his brother to probe his shoulder through the canvas jacket.

Dean flinched away as Sam's fingers found the day's old injury.

"Dean, take off your shirt and let me look at your shoulder," concern furrowing his brow.

"Dude, I'm ok, can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Dean, let me check your shoulder and we can talk about going over to the project sight and hang out with the girls," Sam had already decided it would be a good idea to do something physical to relieve the boredom and get ready for their ship board hunt. Taking the medical kit out of the duffle Sam grabbed the antiseptic, gauze and tape.

At the mention of the girls, Dean's smile spoke volumes as he took his jacket off and pulled his tee shirt over his head. The slight grimace would have been missed by someone not familiar with the Winchesters.

The tape from around the bandage came away easily, but the gauze pad had adhered to the wound. "Damn it, Dean this has been draining why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Sorry, but before we went to breakfast you weren't very interested in conversation. If you'll recall you were doing a pretty mean potty dance. There's no way you would have made it if we stopped to change the dressing. As it happened you almost didn't make it."

Rolling his eyes Sam had to agree with his brothers recollection of the mornings events, "Well you should have said something anyway." Pulling the gauze quickly away he pressed a clean gauze pad over the wound to relieve the sting.

"It looks like you'll live, Dean. The seepage was clear and there's no fever in the wound. The stitches should be able to come out in a couple more days," rinsing cut with antiseptic Sam reapplied an antibiotic cream covered the stitches with a fresh gauze and secured it with tape.

"Good they're starting to itch a bit. Now, about going to find the girls at the community service project, you weren't kidding about that were you?"

"No, I think it'll be a good diversion while we wait for Joe's call. We can do something good for the community and relieve some of the boredom you've been complaining about."

"And you can make puppy eyes at Kendall while we're doing a good deed for mankind. I can see how this could help you make time with the girl."

"Dean, can't you just go and do something good without sex being the prime motivator?"

"Sammy, at least I'm motivated to do the good deed. This isn't our usual gig."

"It's Sam and I don't see anything wrong with doing something out of the norm as long as we have to wait for Joe to call. Kendall sure was fired up about working on this project and getting more help for the people in the area. Did you know she's a lawyer? She quit her dad's firm to devote her time and talents to the victims of Katrina."

"Sounds to me like you might be a little smitten with Kendall and I'd like to find out more about Didi. Let's get out of here and go work, volunteering won't be any different than what we normally do, except that we won't have to stay up all night or sneak out of town in the morning."

………………………………………………..

Finding Prieur Street wasn't hard with the directions Kendall had given Sam. Kendall's little yellow bug was parked on the street in front of the house being worked on. Parking half a block away Sam and Dean walked back to 1424 and were met near the street by the volunteer coordinator.

"Hi, I'm Cindy and I'm glad you could take some time out of your busy schedules to help the Ribodeaux family reclaim their home. We've pulled up the carpets upstairs and are about to start on the downstairs. Please be sure to wear a mask at all times, mold can be a killer."

"Nice to meet you, Cindy," Dean said with a mega watt smile and an extended hand. "I'm Dean and this is my brother, Sam. Didi and Kendall told us you could use some help so here we are, where do you want us to start?"

"Have you worked in construction before?" Cindy said taking in the appearance of the brothers.

"No, but we've dug a ditch or two. We can be pretty handy with a crowbar," the mega watt smile going to full power.

"That's fine, no experience is necessary, we'll show you what we need you to do and we have contractors here to make sure it's all done to code. Let me introduce you to Tony, he'll get you lined up with tools and what needs to be done next."

……………………………………………………..

Sam and Dean were assigned drywall removal, starting upstairs they striped two bedrooms down to the studs. It was hot sweaty work and as the day wore on the heat felt unbearable. Sweat was rolling down the back of all the workers when the lunch break was called.

Lunch was served in the backyard under tents, sandwiches, chips, fruit, soda and bottles of water. Taking the food that was offered the Winchesters headed towards the north side of the house hoping to find shade. All along the side of the house other workers had already claimed most of the available shade.

Spotting Kendall and Didi, Dean swaggered towards them, "Mind if we join you?"

"It's a free country," Didi managed between bites.

"It's good to see you both," Kendall said as she made room for Sam next to her.

"Thanks, is it always this hot in New Orleans?" Sam asked as he settled in next to Kendall. Grinning at Dean as he sat in the sun, Didi obviously had not made room next to her in the shade.

"No, Sam sometimes it's worse. The humidity really isn't too bad today. The weatherman said it would drop down to about 63 this afternoon. It's always higher in the morning here then as it heats up the humidity actually drops."

Dean's expressive eyes rolled as if to say, 'geek girl strikes again.'

Taking a long drink of water before he spoke, "What have you two been working on this morning?"

Watching intently as his Adam's apple worked Kendall was almost too late in her response, "I've been helping to install insulation and caulking around the windows. That's going to help make the home more energy efficient. Didi has been working with the guys on plumbing."

"So, you have experience with plumbing?" Dean asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yeah, my dad's a plumbing contractor and I've worked with him every summer since I was seven."

"So you work in plumbing…when you're not looting?" Dean quipped as the smile on his face reached his eyes.

"I wasn't looting, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught with merchandise that didn't…yeah I was looting. But it wasn't my fault, Joe Don said his boss had asked him to move the stuff out of the store in town to a storage lot inland."

"You know, when you say it that way I totally believe you had nothing to do with it. Not!"

"Dean, you don't know anything about the situation. It's not right for you to judge Didi's actions," Sam said coming to Didi's defense.

"What the hell do you know about the situation, Einstein?" Didi's lunch now forgotten as she stood and walked back to the catering table.

"What was that all about?" confusion dancing across Sam's furrowed brow.

"Didi's still a little defensive about the charges that were brought against her. Her dad has cut her out of the business and she's working with guys that normally work with her dad. She just wants to get back to the way things were before Joe Don left her holding the bag."

"Damn," Dean said as he stalked off in the direction Didi had taken.

…………………………………………………….

"Damn it, Didi I said I was sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for? I don't need your pity or anything else for that matter. Just leave me alone, Dean," she said striding through the house to where the VW Bug was parked.

Running a few steps to catch up to her, Dean grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "You aren't so tough Didi and I get that you miss your dad so much that you'll do anything to be close to people that know him. Hell, I do it myself. But my dad is dead because of me and I can't get him back," though his voice was not raised his words struck Didi as if they were physical blows.

"What the hell are you talking about Winchester?" her voice was raised and beginning to draw the attention of some of the workers.

"I get it, you get all defensive when you think about the relationship you lost with your dad over one stupid mistake. You fall for the wrong guy, get into a little trouble and your dad shuts you out. Call him. Show up on the site and talk to him, if he won't see you keep going back until he does. You haven't lost him you just have to work to get back to him," giving Didi a quick shake Dean pulled her against him and kissed her soundly.

Shoving away from Dean Didi continued down the road. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Maybe I don't, but I do know that it hurts so bad that sometimes I just want to quit trying. If it wasn't for Sam, I wouldn't go on. I'd dig a hole, climb in and shut the whole freaking world out. But I can't do that so I just keep going to work, doing my job and missing the hell out of my dad," dragging a hand over his eyes to remove the moisture building there Dean turned towards the Impala and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same stuff different day…no ownership, no money. Just playing.

Thanks to Trasan for making suggestions and fine tuning.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Shoving away from Dean Didi continued down the road. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she tossed over her shoulder. _

"_Maybe I don't, but I do know that it hurts so bad that sometimes I just want to quit trying. If it wasn't for Sam, I wouldn't go on. I'd dig a hole, climb in and shut the whole freaking world out. But I can't do that so I just keep going to work, doing my job and missing the hell out of my dad," dragging a hand over his eyes to remove the moisture building there Dean turned towards to Impala and walked away. _

……………………………………………………….

Didi watched as Dean got into the Impala and sped away. Walking into the house she headed straight for the kitchen and all but dove under the sink to reattach the garbage disposal and the recently cleared sink trap. She managed to keep busy and away from both Kendall and Sam for the rest of the day. Replaying the scene with Dean didn't help her mood but seemed beyond her control. Muttering under her breath as she checked the o-ring seal in the faucet, "What the hell does he know about me and my dad? Thinks he's so damn smart, he really doesn't know jack shit about anything."

"Obviously he knows more than you and me together," the deep familiar voice stated. "I got a call at the shop from some guy that said I really needed to get over here to check on the plumbing on the Prieur Street project before it all went to hell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Some guy, I think he said his name was Dean, told me I needed to get over here and take the crew in hand before they totally messed things up. I told him I knew the guys on the project and they were fully capable. Then he said, '_you need to get over there before it's too late_.' He was very insistent and I was about to close the shop so here I am. What's the emergency?"

"Dean told me it wasn't too late, and now here you are. Daddy, I'm so sorry for disappointing you. I was stupid and in love," Didi said as she closed the physical distance between herself and her dad, "with the wrong guy and damn it, you were right! That son of a bitch, Joe Don was no good and I really hope the 'gators git him. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was so embarrassed when I was arrested – I didn't want to call. I didn't want to admit that you were right all along and now I've ruined everything," tears pooled in her eyes and slowly coursed down her cheeks.

"Baby girl, you haven't ruined anything," reaching over to wipe the tears from his daughters face he continued, "You and I just have too much bull headed pride getting in the way. I love you and want to protect you and sometimes I forget that you're not a little girl anymore. When I heard you had been arrested I was hurt that you didn't call me to bail you out. I would have come, you have to know that."

"I do know that, Daddy. I just didn't want to disappoint you," hugging her father tightly and crying into his chambray shirt Didi sniffled and in a little girls voice said, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Baby girl. Now what have you been working on here today? I want to make sure its right so the family coming back won't have any trouble with what's been done."

"I did everything just like you taught me and Desmond has been checking things out and signing off on them."

"Desmond's a good man. But I'd like to take a look just the same," wrapping his arm around her shoulders they walk through the house.

Didi took her father from one project to the next, at each her father would inspect her work and nod his approval. With each nod of approval Didi's heart filled and her smile became radiant, basking in her fathers love.

…………………………………………………………………..

Dean returned to the job site about 2:30, hoping that Didi and her father would be gone. Figuring he would work a few more hours before he and Sam would get something to eat and go to a bar to see about fortifying their bankroll.

Dean had spent part of the afternoon pacing like a wild animal as he tried to deal with the grief that had surged after the words he had had with Didi. Once he had locked down his feelings and downed a couple beers he went to work on finding Didi's dad. There were about 25 plumbing contractors in the phone book. Dean called about a dozen of them before he hit pay dirt.

He had told each person he talked to that he was trying to verify employment of Didi, luckily most stopped him before he got to the last name saying they had no Didi working for them. When the receptionist at Thompson Plumbing said that she was no longer employed there he had asked to talk to Mr. Thompson.

When Mr. Thompson got on the line Dean's story changed. "Hello, Mr. Thompson, my name is Dean Hendrickson, I'm Didi's probation officer. I was wondering if you had heard that she was working on the Prieur Street project? It seems there may be a problem with things being up to code and I was wondering if you could stop in and check out the work."

"Why are you asking me to do that, instead of the Building Inspectors?"

"Sir, your daughter has been in some trouble with the law and I would hate it if her work on a community project was found lacking. She really needs to get back to work on a permanent basis so that we can establish her as a responsible and active part of the community. I think your daughter is doing her best under the circumstances I just want to be sure. I want her to meet her community service requirements so she can be finished with this unfortunate situation."

"I appreciate your situation but my daughter has wanted nothing to do with me since she was arrested. I'm not sure my going will have any effect on her. As much as I want to help I don't think there is anything I can do."

"Mr. Thompson, sometimes our children feel that they have done something so wrong that we, as parents can no longer love them. Sometimes we have to take matters into our own hands and make the first move. I think that Didi would benefit from knowing you're on her side and have been all long."

"Thank you for calling officer Hendrickson. I'll see what I can do. If you know anything about my daughter you'll know that she's pretty hard headed," chuckling to himself, "she's a lot like her old dad that way."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Thompson. I just want see Didi get back on the right track. Good-bye."

The plan had been to get Didi and her dad talking and maybe they could work things out. Nobody should let pride stand in the way of having a relationship with their family.

Didi wouldn't like the manipulation but hell, Sam and I will be out of here in a couple days and I'll never see her again, Dean thought. As functional or dysfunctional as the Winchesters were they were always family first.

………………………………………………………………………….

Sam and Kendall worked throughout the afternoon, somehow finding a way to work together. They talked about Kendall's law practice and her growing enthusiasm for the restoration of New Orleans.

"Sam, you said you were pre-law at Stanford, are you taking time off before you go back?"

"I won't be going back, Dean and I lost touch while I was at school – our dad was missing so we went looking for him. Dad died about a few months ago and Dean hasn't really dealt with his grief yet. It's more important to me to be with Dean than to go back to law school."

"But can you really put your life on hold to take care of your brother? Is that being fair to you?"

It's not about being fair, Kendall. It's about what both Dean and I need to do."

"You know, most people once they've grown up and left home don't get to go back to that life. You and Dean are lucky to have found a way to get back to that place."

"Well, to be honest with you," Sam said with a chuckle, "It wasn't easy when Dean first asked for my help. I actually went kicking and screaming. I had my own life separate from the family and then he dragged me out of bed, kicked my ass, put me in the car and drove to Jericho, California."

"It sounds more like you were kidnapped," smiling at the image of Dean hauling Sam anywhere.

"Yeah, it kind of felt like that at the time."

"So did you find your dad?"

Reluctantly Sam answered, "Not right away but we heard from him so we knew he was ok. So when this project is finished will you be finding another house to work on or will you be going back to your law practice?"

The abrupt change in subject was not lost on Kendall and like any good lawyer she made the change, she could always go back to it under re-direct. "Oh, I think eventually I'll go back but for now this is what I'm passionate about. There is so much more that needs to be done and then there's the next storm. What are you doing tonight once we're done for the day?"

"Dean mentioned going out for a while this evening."

"I was thinking maybe you and I could have dinner together and maybe go dancing, there are some great clubs in the Quarter."

"That sounds great, but I think we're leaving tomorrow," at the crestfallen look in Kendall's eye Sam hurried on, "Really I'd love to go but I think Dean and I should call it an early evening."

"I didn't mean to be too forward but you haven't taken a hint all day. Sam I'm interested in getting to know you better. I'd like to go to dinner with you and dance. If you're not interested just say so!"

"That's not it, Kendall. It's just that we're not staying in town and I don't have the best track record with women."

"I'm not looking for a long term anything, I want to go out to dinner with you and go dancing. Anything beyond that is…whatever it is. What do you mean not the best track record with girls?"

"Let's just say that everyone I've gone out with the past couple years has not made it past the third date."

"I'm willing to take the chance if you are. Meet me at Razoo on Bourbon Street at 8 if you're interested," Kendall said as she opened the door to the Bug, got in and drove off.

……………………………………………………………….

It was 4:30 at the Trophy Club, Tony, Mike and Ray had just come in and Morgan was delivering the first round of the evening.

"Good to see you guys, do you need to see a menu?"

"Nope, what I want ain't on the menu," remarked Ray with his habitual leer.

"You know, Ray if you keep that up I may just have to call your wife and tell her what you got going down here and I know you don't want me to do that."

"She's right about that," Tony said as he clapped Ray on the back. "We don't want your old lady to come down here or we'll all be getting an ass kicking. That Irma is one tough old broad and she'd stir Rachel and Linda up, now that should be enough incentive for you to leave Morgan alone."

"Now, Tony you know I wouldn't do anything to ruin what I've got with Irma and it ain't my fault my two best friends went and married my sisters-in-law. You had plenty of exposure to Irma and the girls before you got all stupid in love."

"Just the same, Ray you leave Morgan alone, she's way out of your league. She's got the coldest beer in town and the girls don't mind us being here 'cause they know Morgan wouldn't give you the time of day outside these walls."

"Now, Mike you're making me sound mean spirited. Will there be anything else?"

"Just more beer when the pitcher is empty," Ray said as he took a long pull on his drink.

"I'll be back in a few," turning Morgan headed back to the bar. She was half way there when the door opened letting in the glare of the afternoon sun. Silhouetted in the door was the FBI agent, Hendrickson, only this time he wasn't in a suit and hardly recognizable.

Morgan hurried around the end of the bar to keep some space between the agent and herself. Certain he would be asking her to point out Ray, Mike and Tony she didn't want to be overheard.

"Ms. Charles," the agent said as he sat on a stool at the bar, "I'd like a draft beer, please."

"Agent Hendrickson," she acknowledged as she poured, "I take it you're off duty?"

"Yes, I am as a matter of fact. I thought I'd come down and have some dinner, a couple of drinks and maybe talk to the guys who made the report. Are they here?"

"They just came in. You know you're pretty smart coming in dressed like you are. You don't look as much like a Federal Agent in jeans and a button down."

"Thanks for noticing, but I really don't need your approval."

"Look, agent Hendrickson I don't want any trouble. I'll point you in the right direction so you don't harass all my patrons, but please keep it low key. These are good people who want to relax a little before going home."

"There's nothing to worry about, I'd like to keep this unofficial if I can. If they won't talk to me here I can always bring them into the station if I need to."

"Thanks, the guys you're looking for are at the second pool table on the left."

"Thank you, Ms. Charles," standing to walk towards the pool tables Hendrickson paused and asked, "Have you heard from Dean Winchester lately?"

The pause that followed the question was too long for the answer to be the truth. "No, like I told you before it's been awhile since I heard from him."

"That's what I thought," Hendrickson turned and walked away.

…………………………………………………

Talking to Ray, Mike and Tony turned out to be a waste of time and money, Hendrickson thought as he got into his rental car and drove to the hotel. After playing pool for about an hour and loosing twenty bucks all he really got from the three was that they had seen an Impala pulling out of the parking lot and that they were pretty sure it had the old Oregon yellow on blue plates.

"Damn!" he said slamming his hand on the steering wheel, "I don't know how you did it Winchester but you got someone to lie for you."

Tomorrow he would try to subpoena the phone records for one Morgan Charles.

……………………………………………………….

Dean was waiting in the car for Sam, Black Sabbath blaring from the speakers. "Dude, where have you been?"

"Kendall asked me out tonight."

"Good job, Sammy. So where do I drop you off?"

"Dean, we're leaving in a couple days, we need to talk to Joe and make arrangements for storing the car. We don't have time for …"

"We'll just have to make time. You need a shower cause dude, you stink. What time and where are you picking her up? I could drop you off and then pick you up later. Ask really nice and I might even let you take the car."

"Dean, I'm not an adolescent going on my first date."

"No? You couldn't prove that by me. It's been a long time since you've even looked at a girl."

"You are so full of it. I look, I don't leer at women like you do."

"And that's why I get way more action than you ever will. So what's the plan?"

"Kendall suggested I meet her at Razoo in the Quarter, it's down on Bourbon Street, just a couple blocks from Napoleon's Itch. You could catch the show if you want."

"No way am I going back in there. Ask real nice and you can take the car. You can pick me up later."

Sam dropped Dean off outside Friar Tuck's, "I'll pick you up around 10pm."

"Don't hurry back on my account. I'll get some dinner, play pool and maybe darts. According to my sources this place is a favorite of the college crowd. It should be swarming with chicks just waiting to get to know me. I'll call you when I'm ready to go. If I don't call you'll know I've found something or someone to keep myself amused."

…………………………………………………….

Dean was up 75 bucks, had danced with half a dozen college girls and was narrowing the field of players when his cell rang. "Dude, I said I'd call when I wanted you to pick me up."

The voice that answered was not the one Dean had expected. "Dude, I would have expected your dad to have raised someone with a little more phone manners."

"Sorry, who is this?" Dean said as he pulled the phone away to check the readout.

"It's Joe. I have just moored the Mandalay and will be taking on provisions in the morning. We should be able to sail on the evening tide if you can be ready."

……………………………………………………………

"Kendall, you look great," he said as he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the table indicated by the hostess.

"You sound surprised."

"Not at all," the dimples on his cheeks matched the intense sparkle in his hazel eyes.

The appreciative look Sam gave her caused an inner glow to bubble up inside Kendall, "I'm glad you decided to meet me. I need to make a quick call then I'm all yours for the evening." Dialing the familiar number Kendall kept the conversation brief, "He's here, thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them just get to take them out of the box and play with them from time to time.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_The appreciative look Sam gave her caused an inner glow to bubble up inside Kendall, "I'm glad you decided to meet me. I need to make a quick call then I'm all yours for the evening." Dialing the familiar number Kendall kept the conversation brief, "He's here, thanks."_

………………………………………………………………

Dark forces converged on New Orleans, thunder and lightening flashed and crashed though none was mentioned on a weather report.

"Kendall, my daughter you have called me here for Sam Winchester, where is he?" Lilith's eyes white as she looked at Kendall – now quivering in the presence of her master.

"Lilith, I tried to keep him here, just as you asked. We had dinner, we drank wine and talked, we danced, he held me tightly in his arms and I waited for you to come. I thought I had him bound to me and then his brother showed up and he left. I'm sorry Lilith, I tried," groveling now she continued, "Dean has so much power over Sam. He walked in and said, 'Sam, we have to go.' Sam kissed me and left without questioning why."

Lilith looked at Kendall with disgust as she slashed the blade of the ceremonial dagger across Kendall's throat.

………………………………………………………

The storm came up suddenly, thunder and dry lightening slashed a crossed the afternoon sky. Walking from the taxi down the gangway to the pier with their duffle bags slung over their shoulders the Winchester's approached the Mandalay. The three-masted ship was moored at the end of the pier, majestic in her 236 foot length.

"Ahoy, Mandalay," Dean called before attempting to board, "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted."

"Sir, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Pleasure to meeting you, Dean," extending his hand for a firm handshake. "And you're Sam, think you could get a haircut before we leave tonight?"

Dean smirked as Sam dragged his hand back through his bangs "It's not that long. Dean, lets go, I am not going to cut my hair for this guy." Turning he headed for the gangway.

"Sam, hold on. Joe, we're here to help. The length of Sam's hair does not directly affect his abilities. He's really quite good at his job, he does the research and I don't go anywhere without him."

"Hey, no offense Sam, I just figured John would raise his boys to meet military standard. Your dad thrived in the Marines, a natural leader and always one to follow the standards of conduct."

"I'm not getting my hair cut. That's a deal breaker for me."

"Fine, I won't say anything more about your hair but I can't guarantee the conduct of the rest of my guys, they're all former Marines."

"I was raised by a former Marine, I think I can handle it," Sam asserted.

"Just an observation, now you said something about traveling under assumed names. I'll need your passports to show the Customs agent."

Dean pulled the passports from his duffel and handed them to Joe, 'So, Dean you are Jason Teague and Sam here is Dean Forrester," chuckling as he looked at Dean Forrester's bald pate. "Looks like you knew what a haircut was a few years back. I hope you two can keep the name thing straight. It should help that we go by last names on board. Let me introduce you to the crew and show you your quarters. Have either of you bartended before?"

"I tended bar in college. Dean tended bar in Oregon a while back."

"I'll also need a cabin steward. The cabin steward would have access to all areas of the ship, you could wander about the Mandalay and no one would question it."

"Sounds like the job for me. Sam, you can man the bar."

"Now let's talk about the dress code here. White polo shirts, white deck shoes and tan or dark blue slacks. Your boots, jeans and Henleys have no place on the Mandalay. Before you tromp all over my teak decks please take off your boots and put on your deck shoes. You do your jobs, you find whatever it is that's messing with the ship and get rid of it."

Joe guided Teague and Forrester to their cabin in the aft hold. "All the crew is quartered in this area. The forward, port and starboard are for paying customers, those cabins are more finely appointed. You two will be sharing the cabin with Owens and Richardson, they're night navigators, so they'll be out of your way at night. You two are on the day crew, unless I need to pull you in to help."

Looking at the berth Sam groaned, "That is not going to be comfortable."

"Poor, sasquatch, don't you wish you were a shrimp like me?" mischief gleaming in Dean's eyes.

Joe, watching the brotherly banter shook his head and mumbled, "What did I get myself into? Now, going out of port I've got a crew of ten and we'll have one passenger until we get to Panama."

"Only one passenger, that hardly seems profitable," Sam observed as he stashed his gear in the berth locker.

"Boy, have you got that right. This one isn't even a paying customer. She works for a travel magazine, no money for this trip but it could have a very big pay off in the future."

"So is she already on board?" Dean asked thinking of the advantage he would have over the rest of the crew if he could meet her first.

"She'll be boarding at 6 p.m., just before we cast off," Joe answered with a knowing glance at the one going by the name Teague. It didn't seem to matter when a single female boarded, the whole crew would know about it within twenty minutes and Carmine was bound to draw a lot of attention.

"As cabin steward I would be responsible for taking her bags to her cabin, wouldn't I?" Teague asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Maybe both of you should help her. She's a photographer and will have some extra baggage."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Okay, Sam what else have you found out about the Mandalay and the missing passengers?" Dean asked as they settled into their less than spacious accommodations.

"Of the four recent disappearances two were listed as accidental drowning, in calm waters and neither body was recovered. Another was listed as an unscheduled departure from the cruise. It was reported that the missing passenger went to shore and didn't return. No trace of the guy was found in the port of call, no credit cards were used to return home, and he still hasn't returned to his home or job. The last one was a crew member that was seen in the company of one of the passengers prior to his disappearance. She asked the captain about the missing sailor and indicated that she thought her husband may have been responsible. You know jealous rage after interrupting a more than tender moment between his young wife and the sailor."

"Sounds like the last disappearance has nothing to do with us, any idea what we're dealing with?"

"I still think it's a Woman in White. The disappearances have gone back almost to the time the ship was commissioned. It seems Mr. E. F. Hutton had a Panamanian mistress she left Panama and her children to be with the financier."

"Is that the 'When E F Hutton talks people listen' dude?"

"Yes, although that tag line came out much later. He was the financial wizard if his time. He had the Mandalay built in 1923 then sold it in 1935, after the children of the mistress were found drown. Speculation was that the woman killed her children so that Hutton would marry her."

"So he doesn't marry her and she kills herself because of the guilt."

"Yeah, but she ruins the ship for Hutton by killing herself in what is now called the Admirals cabin. He couldn't sleep in the cabin after her death so he sold the ship to George Vettleson, the shipping magnate.

"Hey, we need to get a move on if we're going to meet the passenger."

Changing into khakis, polo shirts and deck shoes, Teague and Forester looked at each other and laughed. "Dude, you look like a preppie geek," Teague said as he opened the door to the berth.

"And you look just like I do," Forester chuckled as he locked the door behind them. "You know the freaky part about this get up? I feel short in these shoes."

"Let's go meet our passenger, get her bags stowed and get busy hunting Joe's ghost."

……………………………………….

Carmine stepped out of the taxi at 5:59, traffic had been a nightmare after the storm hit and was still snarled down near the docks.

Finding the Mandalay had been easy, there weren't any other tall ships in this part of the port.

Surrounded by her bags she began the arduous task of all of it the ship. As she measured the distance between the taxi drop off and the gangway she notice two crewmen starring as she hefted her camera bag.

"Pardon me, could I get some help with my bags, gentlemen?" the tang of sarcasm sprang from the last word.

"Dude, I think she's talking to us," Teague said as he clapped Forester on the shoulder, the mega watt smile and his cocky swagger both firmly in place.

"No, she couldn't be talking about you, because you are no gentleman," pushing away from the railing the younger of the two headed for the woman and relieved her of some of her load.

"Thanks for your help. I'm Carmine and you are?"

"I'm Dean Forester and this is my brr…, buddy Jason Teague."

Hefting two of the smaller bags Teague started for the cabin assigned to Carmine.

"Please be careful with those, they're my bread and butter."

"Must be 100 stone ground," Teague said with a mega watt smile.

"No, just horribly expensive and irreplaceable until we get back to US shores," pulling her hair off the back of her neck she sighed as the breeze cooled her skin.

"Welcome to the Mandalay we'll take your gear and stow it in your cabin. I'll take the rest of your bags if you'd like to watch as we cast off and get under way," the one introduced as Dean Forester said with a smile that reached the sincere hazel of his eyes. "One of us can show you to your cabin later."

"That's okay, I'd like to see the cabin first."

"No problem," leading the way Dean Forester filled the narrow corridor from floor to ceiling.

The other one wasn't quite as tall but seemed broader at the shoulder and slightly bow legged. Neither one of them were ugly, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

…………………………………………………

Arriving topside with her camera, after stowing her luggage Carmine watched as the skyline of New Orleans slowly retreated. The sound of gulls could be heard over the throbbing of the diesel engine as they motored into the channel of the mighty Mississippi.

Dean Forester watched as Carmine took her camera out, fitted a telescoping lens and began taking pictures of the receding skyline. After shooting the skyline framed on one side by the mizzen mast she moved gracefully to the bow.

She then turned her attention to the river traffic. Barges with large containers stacked on the decks lumbered towards New Orleans, the small tug boats pulling mightily on the tow ropes.

Turning towards the wheelhouse Carmine snapped off about four shots changing the aperture each time. It was an old habit but one she just couldn't break. Digital photography was so much easier to manipulate than film and didn't take much space to store. It never hurt to have extra shots that could be sold later to another magazine, or hung in a gallery.

Forester walked up to Carmine, clearing his throat as he neared, it wouldn't due to startle her and have the camera fall to the deck or worse yet the river.

So absorbed in what she was doing Carmine hadn't heard Forester approach. Although a startled cry escaped her lips when Forester made his presence known the camera remained firmly in her grasp.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Would you care for a complementary glass of champagne?"

"Thank you," taking the glass she pressed it to her lips, the bubbles tickling her nose as she drank. "This is wonderful, but shouldn't you be taking care of the other passengers?"

"I guess the captain didn't tell you, you are the only passenger until we get to Panama."

"No, he didn't mention that at all. Neither did the editor of Travel magazine. The original plan was that I would fly to Panama and join the ship there. But then I got a call to come to New Orleans, I thought that was weird but my plans change faster than most peoples email addresses."

"I think you can either thank or blame me for your change of plans. Joe, the captain needed a couple more guys for his crew so Teague and I signed on."

"So you've known Teague for awhile? He seems to be a guy to have wild passionate sex with, not a long term relationship."

"Wow, you got all that in what five or ten minutes? I'd have to save that's a pretty accurate read."

"Well, let's just say that wild and passionate doesn't hang around long enough for a relationship. So, Dean, which are you, wild and passionate or are you relationship material?"

The blush flew up his throat and across the plains of his face as he dropped his head to hide behind the screen of his long bangs. Stammering 'Dean' replied, "I… I'm more of a relationship guy."

"That's good to know. So, how did you find out about this job? It's not like Joe couldn't fill the positions with a couple of Panamanians."

"Joe and Teague's dad were in the service together and Teague needed to get out of town. It seemed like the right solution for both of them."

"So you just go wherever Teague's libido leads you?"

"No," Dean huffed. "We've been on a road trip for awhile and this seemed like a great way to have a little adventure and get paid for it."

"Teague's problems aren't going to just vanish when he leaves town, they'll wait until he gets back to slap him down when he's not expecting it."

"You've got that right. But Teague said it would give him time to think of a solution. We only committed to a two week trial period, if it doesn't work out for Joe or us we're free to leave."

"So a short term commitment is a possibility with you?"

"Carmine, let's just say that I'm not looking for anything right now. I was in a committed relationship a while back and…," 'Dean's' voice trailed off as he tried to decide how much of the truth he should reveal.

"She dumped you or you dumped her and now you're regretting the break up," Carmine stated as if it were fact.

"No, Carmine that isn't what happened. She died in a fire at our apartment and I couldn't save her," he voice pinched with emotion as he relived Jess's death again as if for the first time.

Touching his arm in a sympathetic gesture Carmine wished she could be swallowed up by the sea. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

"There was nothing I could do for Jess she was bleeding and then the fire started," anguished etched lines deeply in his brow. "My brother pulled me out of the house and we just stood there and watched it burn."

The pain in his eyes was evident, the furrow in his brow spoke far more eloquently of the love he had shared with Jess and the pain that he lived with everyday since her death.

Out of habit Carmine reached for the camera bag at her feet, a shorter lens would capture the beauty of his pain. Her actions were automatic, the motion fluid, the lens had been changed and as the lens came up and the focus set. He blinked and all the emotion that had been so evident was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hunt on the High Seas**

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, they are still in the protective care of Kripke and the CW.

A/N: Finally they are at sea. Thanks for reading and/or waiting to read.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Out of habit Carmine reached for the camera bag at her feet, a shorter lens would capture the beauty of his pain. Her actions were automatic, the motion fluid, the lens had been changed and as the lens came up and the focus set. He blinked and all the emotion that had been so evident was gone._

……………………………………………………

Once out of the delta the throbbing diesel engine was shut down, the sails raised and the quiet was broken by the sound of the waves lightly slapping the sides of the Mandalay.

The silence woke the youngest Winchester. "Dean, do you hear that?"

"Wha?" Dean's voice still groggy from interrupted sleep.

"Exactly, it's so quiet." Through the quiet of the night they could hear the slight thwock of a rigging clip against the wooden mast.

"We're awake we may as well get the lay of the land…or ship. We should check out the Admirals cabin. Hey, Sammy have you checked the berth assignments of the missing?"

"I already did that. They were all in different cabins. They weren't from the same cities. They didn't work for the same company or even in the same type of business. The only connection between them is that they all died on this ship."

"Let's go," Taking the stairs outside their room Dean and Sam emerged on the bow of the moon lit deck.

The deck consisted of the wheel house where the first officer, Jones was piloting the ship. Joe had gone to his cabin once they had raised the sails and set the course for Panama.

Talking in hushed voices Forester asked, "So, Jones we heard that there have been some tourists missing from the ship and we were wondering if it's something we have to worry about?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Jones replied as he made a slight adjustment to the wheel. "What have you heard?"

"Just what's been in the papers. You know, passengers making unscheduled departures from the Mandalay, and never turning up at home again."

"Now just what papers are you reading?"

"The New Orleans Gazette, I also found something about it on the web. Anytime I take a job I try to learn as much as I can about the company. I'll read reviews from customers, travel brochures, I google the business and check the hits."

"Why would you do that?" Jones asked.

Teague answered, "I ask myself that same question all the time. It's like he can't help himself. He's always on the computer looking shit up. Hell, when I heard about the job I figured it sounded like a good time, half naked chicks, bored out of their mind and looking for a good time."

Jones chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I thought at first. Sorry to burst your bubble, but most of the women on board are married, on their honeymoon or celebrating an anniversary. If you're looking for singles on the prowl you want the big cruise lines."

"Damn," Teague exclaimed as he cuffed Forester on the back of the head, "How come you don't look for that kind of information?"

"I did tell you that, but obviously you went straight to the half naked women part and stopped thinking with the head on your shoulders. You're confusing reality with porn again. Reality. Porn. It was that kind of thinking that made us take the job in the first place."

"So, Teague, are you running from some chick trying to trap you or her old man trying to kill you?" Jones asked with a smirk, he'd seen the type before and it wouldn't be long before Joe ran him off the ship.

"Yeah, well really doesn't matter, I'm outta range of her daddy and I wasn't doing the chasing this time. You know how it is, Jones," Teague said with a shrug of his shoulders and a quick grin.

"Oh, yeah, she was chasing till you let her catch you. Then she goes crying to daddy 'cause you're not her knight in shining armor."

"Nope, this was more like I was standing there, she climbed my frame, stuck her tongue down my throat, step back and bitch slapped me."

Jones laughed at the falsely innocent look on Teague's face.

Forester's laughter was the laughter of first hand knowledge. He had seen Didi do that very thing more than once in the short time they had known her.

"Hey, Jones did you see the broad that came on board just before departure?" Teague asked with a glimmer in his eye. "She looked hot in all the right places."

"Yeah, but Joe doesn't want you messing with her."

"So you think you've got a chance with her?" Teague asked, trying to build rapport with the big former marine.

"Ah, hell no, my wife would make a eunuch out of me as soon I got back to Panama if I even thought about it," Jones said with a shy smile.

"Dude, I wouldn't take you for a whipped man."

"I'm not whipped, I'm loved by the mother of my six kids. All it takes is one look from Maria and we're well on our way to number seven."

"Well, Jones I guess that makes you one of the lucky ones. I'm just glad I won't be competing with you for the lovely photographer's charms."

"Yeah, lucky you but you'd better watch out for your buddy here," nodding towards Forester. "He and the lady in question watched the sunset and seemed very aware of each other and not much else."

"Is that true, Sa… ah, Dean?"

"What? Yeah we watched the sunset and we talked for a few minutes," Forester said distractedly as he pushed his hand back through his bangs.

"You know if that hair of yours is getting in the way Morris can take care of it for you."

"Who's Morris?"

"He's the head cook, he'll join the cruise in Panama. He was a barber in the Corp and got into cooking when he got out. He could shear a recruit in less than three minutes without a nick. If he went any faster than that and the recruit would likely bleed to death. You ever see a head wound bleed?"

"Yeah, I've stitched a few, from bar fights mostly." Forester answered.

Joe laughed as he glanced at Teague, "Be careful about fighting on the ship, there's not much room for it and Joe will bounce your ass right off the deck. Then you'll be dealing with that little girl and her daddy."

Chuckling, Teague acknowledged, "That sounds like good advice. Not sure I can follow all your advice but I'll sure put an effort into not fighting. But I can't promise not to chase the skirt. That goes against my nature."

"Joe doesn't have many rules while on board but fighting is number one and fraternizing with the clients is a close second. Watch yourself, because I'll back him up 100%."

"Okay, Jones I got the message, no fighting and no chasing women on the ship. We better let you get back to your duties." Turning from Jones, Teague and Forester headed to the stairs to go below deck.

……………………………………………………….

During the four day journey to Panama Teague and Forester learned the ropes of their respective jobs.

Sam "Forester" was not surprised by the duties of being a bartender. The bar had a copy of 'The Complete Bartenders Guide to Mixology', so he spent some time studying the guide. Sam also learned that while not on duty he was expected to help with maintaining the appearance of the upper decks by polishing the many brass fittings and swabbing the decks.

Dean "Teague" on the other hand learned that his job boiled down to being a glorified motel maid while on the ship. He spent his time learning the proper way to clean a berth and which passenger items he was allowed to move while cleaning the berth. Once he had cleaned the berths he would help out in the galley as needed.

Dean "Teague" sat in the bar with the crew not currently on duty the last evening at sea and nursed his beer, "Hey, Forester it looks like you drew the plumb job, swabbing the decks and polishing brass in the morning then tending bar in the evening."

"Oh, yeah there's nothing like working half the night then getting up before the birds to wipe everything down while you lay in bed till nine, play motel maid then cut veggies in the galley."

Chuckling at his brother Dean answered, "But you forgot my most important duty. While everyone else is dining on my perfectly cut veggies I'm in their room leaving fresh towels on the end of the bed, turning down the sheets and placing a chocolate on the pillow."

"I don't want to hear about it," Sam answered good naturedly, "You chose the job you wanted giving you access to all parts of the ship. It's not my fault that you threw yourself in front of the Ship Steward bus."

Carmine walked into the lounge and all eyes followed her progress the bar, "Dean," she said to Forester, "could I have an Appletini tonight?"

"Sure, Carmine would you like that shaken or stirred?"

"Stirred please and why don't you try one of those cool bartender tricks and flip the straw from the mixing glass to the serving glass. I hear that trick once mastered is a sure tip getter with the young single crowd. Who knows it might work with the honeymooners or anniversary set."

Having tended bar while at Stanford Sam already knew the technique and executed it flawlessly. He thought derisively, _'see all that time spent at college wasn't a total waste of time.'_

"Hey you're a quick study," Carmine said as she dropped a dollar on the bar, "and if I was one of the young single crowd I might write my number on the bar napkin and tuck it into your hand when I accepted my drink. But I checked earlier and we still don't have cell reception so that gesture would be wasted."

"Well in that case I won't have to tell you that the Captain frowns on the help fraternizing with the guests."

Laughing coquettishly Carmine tossed her head saying, "Good thing I'm not a paying guest then isn't it?"

Ducking his head to cover the blush that sped up his features Forester turned to busy himself with arranging the back bar area.

"But you're a guest none the less," Joe said as he entered the lounge. "I'm glad I found all of you here this will save sometime. I just wanted to let you know we should be in port tomorrow evening. Saturday afternoon we'll take on our passengers and we'll be leaving port by 6 p.m."

"Teague, Morgan and Connors, that means you'll have a busy morning as the passengers are boarding, show them to their berths and place the luggage on the rack. Give them directions to the lounge and dining room."

"Morris and the rest of kitchen crew will come aboard tomorrow evening with supplies and will begin preparations for Saturday. Dinner will be served in the galley at 7 p.m. so the passengers can enjoy an after dinner drink on the deck with the sun going down."

"Johnson, Andrews, Smith, Hernandez, Grainger and Forester you'll need to start early on the decks then we'll need to make sure the bar is stocked and ready to pour shortly after they come aboard."

"We've got two medics joining us tomorrow night. We don't expect them to be terribly busy with anything more than sunburn or hangovers, but we'll be prepared for anything."

"Carmine, could you possibly help us out? The photographer that we usually use can't join us this trip, his wife is expecting their first child in the next two weeks and I haven't found a replacement. Could you take pictures during the cruise? I don't want you to feel pressured into doing it and you'll be compensated for your time."

"Let me check with my boss and as long as there's no conflict of interest I'm sure it won't be a problem. I'll need to get releases signed so I can use some of the photographs in the article, but that was our plan."

"I don't have a problem with that as long as your boss is okay with the arrangement."

"Before you get too excited about me working for you, wait till you hear my asking price."

"I'm sure we can negotiate a reasonable contract," taking Carmine by the arm Joe led her to a table to continue negotiations.

………………………………………………………………..

The days passed quickly for the Winchesters, there was always work to be done and when their duties allowed they continued to search for the passenger most likely to set the Woman in White on her path of destruction.

Sam "Forester" was busy cleaning the wheel house when he found a plaque with the name Hussar and the date August 2, 1923 on it. All the embellishments on the ship had thus far been brass this one caught his attention because it was silver and if he remembered correctly Hussar was the original name of the Mandalay.

Heading back to the cabin he shared with his brother, Grainger and Hernandez he hoped to find Dean and verify his facts about the original name. Not sure if the plaque had any significance in the case.

So far neither Winchester had found any sign of the Woman in White. It was looking like they were on the hunt that would never happen.

Taking the stairs from the aft deck Sam dropped into the hall and ran into Carmine. Reaching out to steady her after their collision "Forester" greeted his new friend. "Good morning, Carmine. What has Joe got you doing today?"

"He's got me slaving away underwater today. I'm going scuba diving with a group of ten this morning then this afternoon I'm to swim with the fishes and a group of twenty-five."

"Well I guess that's better than being feed to the sharks," Sam said with a full dimpled smile.

"You'd think so, but most of our male guests are land sharks. I've turned down eight or ten guys looking for a high seas romance. I've even considered carrying a spear gun while on board."

Laughing "Dean" brushed his bangs back form his face, "Do you really think that's going to deter anybody?"

"No. But I'd feel better if I was armed and it's the only weapon I've seen on board. It's either armed or attached to some big strong man," Carmine reached out to stroke the definition line of his bicep.

Jumping as if he'd been burned by her touch Forester rubbed his arm to lessen the goose flesh that had immediately sprung up. Blushing at his over reaction he asked, "Carm," ach chem he vocalized as he cleared his throat to try again. "Carmine, have you talked to Joe about what's going on?"

"No, I haven't. It might surprise you but I don't make a habit out of running to the boss when I get harassed, it's not like this is the first time it's ever happened. I've always handled this kind of stuff myself."

"Why do guys think they can pull this kind of crap?" the concern in his voice echoed in the deep furrow of his brow.

"Dean, it goes all the way back to the cavemen. I think most guys are just hardwired to be that way. Present company excluded, of course."

"Thanks, but it's too bad more guys don't contain their baser urges."

"Dean, are you sure you're not involved with Teague?"

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you sure you're not involved with Teague?" Carmine asked very slowly.

"He's my br… he's like a brother to me. And no we are not involved. In fact he's one of the cavemen, he thinks he's god's gift to women and that they are there for his enjoyment."

"So would you mind playing my big strong boyfriend for the rest of the trip?"

"I'm not sure how much good it will do, I don't have much time to spare."

"If you'd rather not it's okay, Dean. Just don't blow me off."

"I'm not blowing you off. I'm trying to explain, I just finished my first shift, I've got four hours off before I have to work the bar. I don't finish at the bar until 2:30 or so then I start again at 7."

"Do all of you work that much?"

"Yeah, everybody has a least two or three jobs to do throughout the day."

"I didn't realize Joe enforced slave labor."

"It's not so bad and the money is pretty good. I'm making good tips and I don't have anywhere to spend the money."

"Well you still have to eat, come on let's go have breakfast in the dining room."

"You know Joe doesn't go for the help fraternizing with the guests."

"Yeah, I know but then he hired me to photograph our lovely guests, so that makes me one of the help, so that argument won't fly."

"That's what I mean, we can't eat in the dinning room with the guests."

"But your being my big strong man won't play if the guests don't see us together."

"Just so we're clear, what are your expectations of my big strong man services?" the dimples on his face deepened as he smiled shyly through his bangs.

"How about this, any meals that we can share, maybe a little hand holding, moonlight strolls. You know, couple stuff."

"Well the hand holding and meals will be easy but the moonlight strolls are going to be tough with me working into the wee hours."

"How about we start with breakfast and we'll see how that goes," taking Forester's huge hand she wove her fingers into his grasp and lead the way to the dining room. Looking down at their entwined hands Carmine smiled mischievously as she wondered if it were true about the size of a mans hands in relation to the size of other, more interesting parts of a man.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Damn these people are slobs," Dean muttered. The compact cabin didn't leave much room for clutter but the inhabitants had things strewn all around.

The bathroom was a real mess, after removing the dirty towels Dean set about cleaning the sink and counter, and then wiped the shower stall and toilet. Dean then used a clean cloth dipped in bleach to wipe the floor. The soft click of the door alerted him to the presence of another, before he could straighten up his chino clad butt was being caressed.

"My gawd you've got a tight ass," the woman drawled as Dean straightened. "Are you almost done here?"

Clearing his throat and turning to remove her hand from his ass, Dean answered, "as soon as I've straightened the bed I can be out of your way."

"I was hoping that we could spend some time rolling around in the sheets before you straightened it up."

Stammering, Dean answering, "uh, ma'am I'm sorry but that's not one of the services the Mandalay offers."

"But it's a service I'm more than willing to pay for," the woman purred.

Dean's face registered shock while the voice in his head screamed, 'She's willing to pay me for sex, awesome!' But his voice of its own volition said, "I'm flattered but I could lose my job for that." Inside his head his inner voice exploded, 'are you freakin' nuts! She wants to have sex, she's willing to pay and it's not like you're trying to keep this job.'

"Look honey, my husband is off diving with that photographer girl and I don't have much time before they're due back. So what's it going to be?"

As she waited for Teague's reply she shrugged out of the sheer white dressing gown to reveal all she had to offer.

Teague had watched the garment slide down her body and pool at her feet, his gaze then traveled up her shapely legs, over her trim waist and stopped at her perfectly shaped breasts. Stepping towards her he reached out to take the weight of her breast in his hand.

"Take me home," the woman said before Dean was slammed against the bulkhead of the ship and slipped into unconsciousness.

"What the hell?!" Dean said as his hands came up to cradle his aching head. Turning quickly he scanned the room, no one was there and the dressing gown that he had watch fall from the woman's body was nowhere to be found.

Stepping across the cabin he jerked the door open to check the passageway, still no sign of the woman.

………………………………………………………


	8. Chapter 8

Hunt On the High Seas

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to Kripke and the CW.

My thanks go to Trasan for jabbing me with a sharp stick. She beat me but not by much…it's still a win for her and it's all about the win. lol

Chapter 8

_Dean's face registered shock while the voice in his head screamed, 'She's willing to pay me for sex, awesome!' But his voice of its own volition said, "I'm flattered but I could lose my job for that." Inside his head his inner voice exploded, 'are you freakin' nuts! She wants to have sex, she's willing to pay and it's not like you're trying to keep this job.'_

"_Take me home," the woman said before Dean was slammed against the bulkhead of the ship and slipped into unconsciousness._

"_What the hell?!" Dean said as his hands came up to cradle his aching head. Turning quickly he scanned the room, no one was there and the dressing gown that he had watch fall from the woman's body was nowhere to be found._

_Stepping across the cabin he jerked the door open to check the passageway, still no sign of the woman. _

………………………………_._…………………

Now in full hunt mode Dean searched the ship for his brother, checking the passage ways, decks and the cabin they shared with Grainger and Hernandez, Sam was no where to be found.

Dean headed for the wheelhouse to see if Sam was checking the name and date on the silver plaque. Checking to see that they were alone Dean asked, "Joe, have you seen my brother?"

"Your brother, you mean Forester?"

"Yeah, whatever. Have you seen him?"

"He and Carmine were going into the galley as I left. I didn't figure I'd have a problem with your brother chasing women on the ship, I had you pegged for that," Joe chuckled as he clapped Dean on the shoulder. "Any luck finding whatever it is that's causing problems on the Mandalay?"

"Sorry, Joe I gotta go talk to him, now. I'll get back to you later,"

Leaving the wheelhouse he headed straight for the galley and found Sam holding hands across the table with Carmine.

"Hey, Forester, what are you doing holding Carmine's hand?" he asked as he swung a chair around, straddled the seat and rested his arms on the back of the chair.

"I'd think that even for you it would be obvious. We're having breakfast."

Snatching a slice of bacon and piece of toast Teague shoved both into his mouth. "Thanks, I haven't eaten for a couple hours. Are you going to eat that pancake?" he said reaching for the half eaten pancake on the plate.

"Dude," Forester exclaimed as his brows shot up to meet his hair line.

"What?!" as he spoke around the last bits of toast.

"That was rude! You need to apologize to the lady."

In a voice completely lacking sincerity, "I'm sorry."

"Jason, before I can accept your apology I need to know what you're sorry about?" The tone of voice was that of a schoolmarm.

"I'm sorry for taking food off your plate, Carmine," still lacking real sincerity the only thing missing was a toe grind and an 'aw shucks' shoulder shrug.

"The kitchen is still open and I'm sure they'd be more than happy to fix you a plate."

Flashing his trademark mega watt smile Teague said, "Great, you want to take care of that for me sweetheart?" making a shooing action with his hand.

"Teague, that's no way to treat a lady," Forester's voice had a sharp edge as he stood quickly and pulled the other man to his feet, "I know you weren't raised by wolves and that you were taught better manners than that. Carmine, if you'll excuse me for a moment I need to talk to Teague outside."

……………………………………………………

"I'm telling you, Sam the woman in cabin 27 offered me money to have sex with her."

"Dean, she wanted to pay you for sex? That makes you a prostitute," the smile that started on his face reached all the way to his hazel eyes and sparkled in their luminous depths.

The smirk on his face only added to the humor of the situation, "But I didn't do it and I would prefer the term gigolo."

"So what kept you from doing the deed?"

"There must have been a short circuit in my brain and I was thinking, '_She's willing to pay me for sex, awesome!_' But then my mouth said, "_I'm flattered but I could lose my job for that._" I guess it just freaked me out."

"I'll say, usually you're willing to jump on any girl with a pulse."

"That's my point exactly. I don't think she had a pulse. I think I found the woman in white, she was in cabin 27, she said she didn't have much time, her husband was with the photographer and then she said, 'Take me home.' Next thing I know I've got a knot where I'd been slammed into the bulkhead. I must have been knocked out for a minute, when I came to I was alone, she was gone and I haven't seen her since."

"Maybe now we'll be able to hunt this thing before the end of the cruise and get back to dry land."

"Joe will be happy about that. He wants a report on our progress. I blew him off to find you. By the way, I don't think he's too happy about you chumming around with Carmine."

"Yeah well he's going to have to get over it. Carmine said some of the guests are hitting on her and she's not comfortable going to Joe about it so we're making it appear that she and I have hooked up."

"That's my boy! So, have you," Dean asked, inserting air quotes, "hooked up" with Carmine?"

"Dean, she's a nice girl, just trying to do her job."

"Yeah, she's a nice girl who hasn't looked at anyone but you since she stepped on the ship. Even nice girls get itches that need scratched. You really shouldn't let the opportunity slip through your hands."

"Dean, I'm not going to talk about this with you. Tell me more about the woman in 27."

"What's to tell, she came into the cabin, grabbed my tight ass. Those were her words by the way. Then she said she wanted to roll around in the sheets with me before her husband got back and that she was willing to pay for the services. While I was trying to decide she slipped out of a sheer robe thing and stood there waiting for me."

"Okay, I get the point. She was hot for you," exasperation creeping into his voice. "Now what did she look like? Come on Dean you've got to help me here! We've got to check the passenger manifest, look at the passports and see if we can find a match to your description."

"Hell, Sam I'm not sure I can give a description. She had long sexy legs, perky breasts and I think she might have had long dark brown or black hair. She was naked under the robe thing so I'm sure if she was walking around before she grabbed me someone else would have seen her."

"Did you hear anything before she grabbed you?"

"I heard, no it was more like I felt the air in the cabin change before she had her hand on my ass. Then when I tried to reach for her she slammed me into the wall and when I got up she was gone."

"Dean, is there anything else because that's not helping?"

"I tell you that is all I remember."

………………………………………………….

"Joe, sorry I blew you off earlier. I really needed to find Sam and let him know what happened."

"Not a problem, Dean but when you ran out of here I was tempted to drag your ass back here and charge you with insubordination. Then I figured you're more like Special Ops and not subject to my command."

"I hate to tell you, Joe but you're not military anymore," Dean quipped.

"You are wrong there, once a Marine always a Marine. That's why I hire military men, they understand and live by the code. I'm sure your dad raised you with military standards and chain of command."

"Yeah, all that and more," Sam mumbled with a huff. "Joe, the woman in white approached Dean and now we have to find a way draw her out so we can dispatch her before the end of the cruise. Is there any way that you can move the people from cabin 27 to another one?"

"I suppose I could upgrade them to the Captain's Quarters on the main deck. But I need to have a reason for moving them. They may not want to move with only two more days on board."

"Look, Joe I don't care what you tell them. We need them out of the cabin so we can rid you of the problem," Dean stated tersely.

"We need total access to that room now. If she's fixated on Dean or the cabin we need to make sure no one else gets hurt."

"Alright, what else do you need from me?" Joe asked as he pulled the passenger manifest from the drawer checking for the names registered to cabin 27. "Hey, I've only got one passenger listed for that cabin, there is no wife booked on this trip."

Snatching the manifest from Joe's grasp Dean scanned the list before handing it to Sam. "She said her husband was with the photographer when she contacted me. Do you have a booking list for the dive this morning?" Turning to Sam he asked, "What time did you and Carmine get together for breakfast?"

"We were only together about twenty minutes this morning before you showed up. Carmine said the first dive was at ten o'clock for a group of ten. Then she has another later this afternoon, around two o'clock."

"Here's the sign up list for the dives today. What was the name on the manifest?"

"It says Tod Stiles, from Los Angeles."

"Tod Stiles, that name sounds familiar, where do I know that from?" Dean asked as he searched his memory.

"Isn't that the guys name from Route 66?" Joe supplied.

"Riiiight that was the lame show about two guys on a road trip across the United States." Dean said with an eye roll that wouldn't have been lost on a blind man.

"Dean, how do you remember that crap?" Sam exclaimed with a huff.

"What, it's Nick at Nite - it's pop culture?! How about all the geek fest crap you bombard me with?"

"Dean, I remember facts, granted some of the facts are pretty obscure. But they are facts, and that's why I'm better at research than you are."

"Can you two get back on task? How are you going to get him to move out of his cabin?"

"Joe, do you have a pipe wrench?" At the quizzical look from Joe Dean continued, "I'm going to clog the pipe in the sink and back fill it so the first time Stiles uses the sink it backs up and he calls me to fix it. I'll bring a plunger to force the blockage and won't be able to fix it. I'll stash the pipe wrench in my duffel so if Stiles asks anyone else to help we won't have the right tool for the job. I'll offer to move him in the meantime."

"Sounds like a plan, but what do you know about plumbing?" Joes questioned skeptically.

"I know that if you put a double thickness of saran across a pipe joint and put it back together it will stop the flow and cause a back up. Then you brush your teeth, crush up a cigarette and mix in some beer and the clogged drain starts to stink and looks gross when the sink backs up. "

Poking an accusing finger at his brothers' chest Sam exclaimed, "So you're the one who did that at Pastor Jim's!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Caleb, what are you doing under there?" a seven year old Dean asked as he lay down next to the older hunter and peered under the sink at Pastor Jim's house.

"If I tell you can't tell anyone. If you do tell I'll tan your hide and then rat you out to your dad."

"I promise I won't ever tell, I won't even tell Sammy," he earnestly professed. "I won't tell if you show me how to do it."

"You drive a hard bargain Dean Winchester," spitting into his palm Caleb waited until Dean, spit into his own hand and then they sealed the deal with a handshake.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Lost in the moment of remembrance Dean snapped back to explain, "No, that's where I learned how to do it. I caught Caleb under the sink and got him to show me. The trick is to build a cup in the saran so when you use a plunger the saran flexes with the plunger action and won't break the seal."

"I guess you guys will have your work cut out for you."

"It'll get Stiles out of the room and I'll move in so we can wrap this up."

"Joe, can you get Grainger and Hernandez above deck and away from the passage ways while we move our supplies closer to number 27?"

"How long do you need?"

"Give us twenty minutes to gather supplies and get them moved," Dean said as he turned and left the wheelhouse.

………………………………………………………………

Walking into the cabin Stiles stripped to wash the saltwater from his body. Drying off he wrapped the towel around his waist, running water to rinse the razor he noticed the sink backing up, pushing the stopper lever didn't seem to help. He'd have to find the cabin steward to take care of the drain.

Spotting Teague as he made his way to the galley Stiles signaled to the younger man. "The sink in my cabin isn't draining right. Could you please see that it gets fixed?"

"I'll get right on that Mr. Stiles."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you headed for the galley now?"

"Yeah, diving takes a lot more out of me than it used to and I'm starving."

"I'll let you know when I've got that drain fixed," turning from Stiles Teague mouthed, _'Yeah, right.'_

Armed with the plunger Dean made his way to cabin 27 – greeting guests along the way, he wanted as many people as possible to see him as he diligently went to work on the problematic drain.

Dean gently plunged the sink, really stirring the mixture of toothpaste, cigarette tobacco and beer to Stiles added ingredient of shaving cream and whisker stubble. It was a gross mess but still the drain remained clogged. The plan still in place it was time to inform Mr. Stiles of the need to move to another cabin.

…………………………………………………

"Well, Stiles took it better than I expected. When he got a look at the captains' quarters he was almost giddy with his new digs."

"So how long till you have him moved?" Sam asked as he rechecked the supplies they had stashed in his duffel.

"He's already moved. He hadn't unpacked his bags he was just living out of his suitcases."

"Great, so let's get you moved in and take care of Lucinda."

"Whose Lucinda?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sam, you dog it's not enough for you to be monopolizing Carmine but now you've found a Lucinda. Didn't I tell you how good it is to be Dean?"

"Dude, Lucinda was the woman E.F. Hutton dallied with in the '30's. Lucinda is our woman in white."

"Dallied with? I'm guessing that's one way to say he played her, made her crazy enough to gank her own kids to make her more attractive to the tycoon."

"It was a kinder, gentler time. Let's get you in the room and see if she comes after you again."

……………………………………………….

Entering cabin 27 with his duffel bag and weapons Dean set about stashing weapons for easy access.

Pulling the pipe wrench from the duffel Dean crawled under the sink, laying on his back he loosened the pipe releasing the water from the trap. As quick as he was, he wasn't quite quick enough to dodge the mess released from the pipe, banging his forehead into the basin stand in the same spot he'd hit just hours before.

"Son of a bitch," sputtering his indignation he wiped the remains of the cigarette, toothpaste, shaving cream and beer from his face. "Caleb, you old son of a bitch, teach me how to set the trap but not how to disarm it."

A quick trip to the shower removed the sludge from the sink and refreshed Dean's cabin steward persona.

Checking in with Sam was next on Dean's to do list. But that didn't happen right away, emerging on the deck "Teague" was first asked to replenish the towels on the deck. The first group of divers had come aboard and left the area near the swimming platform littered with used towels.

"Teague, could you help me for a moment?" the scantily clad Jessica asked as she moved the chaise lounge for more direct sun coverage.

Teague grabbed the lounge chair as Jessica laid a towel and then herself facedown on the repositioned lounge.

"Now, could you rub some lotion on my back, I'd hate to get a sunburn," glancing over her shoulder as she untied the knot holding the bikini top in place.

Teague applied the coconut smelling lotion to Jessica's back quickly and none too gently. _'Just try to get the lotion on the woman before…nope too late.' _

"Teague could you slow down a little bit," Jessica purred at the slightly rough handling, "It's not a race."

"Oh, sorry I've got a bunch of stuff to do today. I don't want Joe to think I'm ducking out on my responsibilities," his big hands gentling as he smoothed the lotion on her lower back.

"Isn't one of your responsibilities the assist the guests in any manner of things?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Teague stammered.

"So, you're just doing your job and I have to say you're doing a fine job," looking over her shoulder she winked seductively. "How about doing the backs of my legs?"

"Yeah, okay then I have to go," rubbing the lotion on the backs of Jessica's thighs was a very stimulating though far from satisfying activity.

The nearly naked woman purred as Teague's hands traveled over her thighs. Making a slight adjustment allowed easier access to her inner thighs. The movement did not go unnoticed by the sexual animal named Dean Winchester.

"I've got to go now, Jessica," standing on legs weak with desire Teague walked towards the wheel house to continue his search for Sam.


End file.
